Queen Of The Damned
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [MiloxCamus, Otras] AU,Cap 8 y final: La reina a despertado y a escogido a Milo como su rey pero he aqui el motivo por el que Camus no debia coonvertirse en un vampiro [Lemon]
1. Why won't you die?

**_No lo negaré ToT... este fic me cuesta y me costó mucho trabajo x k odio todo lo que sean fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobo y cosas que no pueda ver . _**

**_En fin... no esperen la gran cosa de este fic que creo k es más romántico que nada XD... juzguen ustedes o.o... _**

**_Inspirado en la película "Queen Of the Damned" y haciendo una recopilación de otras pelis más. _**

**_Dedicado especialmente a mi amanta Hyo _**

**Queen of the Damned**

_La leyenda hace referencia, en las secas y viejas hojas de un libro -cuyo color es amarilloso y de café un tanto oscuro en las orillas, producido por la humedad-, que en la antigüedad existió una tanto bella como perversa reina: _

_Causante de su comportamiento fue aquella guerra de antaño, en la que varios de sus soldados perecieron; pero a eso no se debía aquella vil manera de actuar, si no más bien a la pérdida de la persona que más amaba, un ser cuya belleza opacaba al cuerpo celeste y su plateada luz._

_Al caer la maldición que él mismo invocó, cansado de su bien actuar y de la nefasta traición que la diosa sobre él cometió, maldijo su raza, credo y religión, amenazando con la vida de sus amadas criaturas terminar, bebiendo de su preciosa sangre hasta el aliento último. _

_Revelándose, matanzas organizó por los confines de sus tierras, reuniendo súbditos que a la oscuridad siguieron adquiriendo caninos cada vez más afilados y largos en el interior de la boca, a través de los siglos evolucionando en una especie nueva, los cuales para extraer aquél vital líquido rojo grosella del cuello de sus victimas les servían. A estos rebeldes, dueños y amos de la noche se les nombró "**los condenados**", mejor conocidos en Europa y más tarde en América, como **vampiros**. _

_Aún más allá de la prometida venganza, se extendía el deseo de que aquella reina de la oscuridad por a su amor revivir, encontrando otro vampiro de encantos iguales o superiores. _

_Y pese a que dicha ama de la maldad, reina de los condenados, fue sometida a una cámara secreta donde dormida permaneció por siglos, aún la zozobra queda de que a cumplir su amenaza volverá, castigando sin tregua a los que a desobedecerla y traicionarla se atrevieron, a su amor de antaño tratando de encontrar para la sombras hacia este mundo enviar... _

**Chapter 1**

**Why won't you die?**

Mientras el manto de la oscura y fría noche sobre los habitantes de la ciudad de Remy caía, un número impresionante de jóvenes reunidos se encontraban entonces, un par de metros bajo el escenario, gritando y escuchando a todo lo que daba de aquél concierto espectacular que la estrella de esa noche –más famosa en todo el continente- deleitaba a sus espectadores.

Sus característicos rasgos eran aquellos largos y rizados cabellos rubios cayendo por su espalda como una cascada de rayos de sol, sus delineados ojos azulados ahora matizados a rojo sangre, ese aspecto tan pálido y sensual en su faz y los labios escarlatas por los cuales salían las estrofas de una de sus canciones

_- You fell away_

_What more can I say_

_These feelings envolved_

_I won't let them out_

_I can't replace_

_Your screaming face_

_Feeling the sickness inside_

Escuchando aquellas estrofas, los eufóricos espectadores observaban los caninos superiores parecidos a colmillos de vampiro, tan blancos como marfil y tan filosos a la vez, impactados por el especial efecto que ese concierto les brindaba; y es que Milo van Dyck siempre asombraba a su publico con aquél aspecto de vampiro roquero y las muchas facetas que cantando adquiría, o incluso lo sensuales atuendos con que al escenario acudía.

_- Why won't you die?_

_Your Blood and mine_

_We'll be fine_

_Then your body will be mine_

Y como siempre, al terminar su actuación, se oía una explosión seguida de humo que el escenario cubría por completo, desapareciendo en un instante mientras gritaba y aplaudía su público; en tanto que él, fuera del espectáculo su aparición hacia, encontrándose dentro de su propio camerino.

En un negro y cómodo sillón se desplomó, descansando un par de minutos antes de a su mansión regresar. La boca abrió lentamente, como si bostezara, salvo que con este acto sus colmillos desaparecían así como también la negra línea que a sus ojos contorneaba, y el aspecto pálido y muerto que su faz mostraba.

Milo van Dyck era un joven vampiro, siendo así de nacimiento desde hace más de dos siglos. Sus padres muertos estaban, habiendo sido condenados por famosos cazadores. Al cumplir veinte años, recibió una letal mordida en la yugular, misma que con la ayuda de sus propios genes en vampiro lo convirtió. Rondando en la noche, sirviéndose del alimento que la sangre preciosa de los humanos le brindaba, maldecido por su destino, hasta el tiempo actual sobreviviendo, y en un famoso cantante roquero que se convirtió, siendo tanto en belleza cual anochecer como en talento bastamente popular. Su nombre conocido era, tanto entre las castas de vampiros como en los otros continentes, brillando como estrella entre los oscuros mares del cielo.

La paz de ultratumba, de la cual considerablemente disfrutaba, interrumpida fue por el golpear en la puerta de su camerino, molestando de sobremanera al cansado joven vampiro, quien apoyándose en los brazos del sillón en pie se puso. Los pasos molestos con los que a la puerta se dirigió, efectivamente mostraban la frustración por su interrumpida paz. Al tomar la dorada perilla con la mano derecha, girándole con molestia y recelo, no se imaginó que pese a que un reclamo sus labios abandonarían, ahora adornados serian por una bella sonrisa. Inevitable era curvear de aquella manera los labios si ese hermoso pelirrojo parado en el umbral de su puerta se encontraba.

_**So many words**_

_**Can't describe my fate**_

_**These feelings involved**_

_**So soon to break out**_

_**I can't relate**_

_**To a happy state**_

_**Feeling the blood run inside**_

-"Camus..."- En susurro dijo su nombre, y de no ser porque muerto estaba, juraría que el corazón le saltaba. Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza el mencionado, permitiendo que la vergüenza se asomara por sus mejillas con matiz de un rojo fresa

-"Estuviste magnifico"- Felicitó entrelazando sus propias manos al frente, con sutileza mordiéndose los labios y antojando de sobremanera al rubio, quien deseos tenía desde tiempo atrás por deleitarse con el sabor de estos. Con tacto infinito el rubio el mentón del francés levantó, tratando de que sus negras uñas su piel no lastimaran. Caobas eran aquellas pupilas que con luz enamorada destellaban, traspasando la azulada mirada del joven roquero vampiro, pidiéndole más como una desesperada suplica que en uno igual le convirtiera. Esos nuevamente escarlatas labios que a una escasa distancia de los de Camus se encontraban, lentamente su dirección cambiaron, tomando tanto la nuca del pelirrojo como su cintura con un agarre que la posición le permitía cambiar, mientras su boca lentamente se abría mostrando los feroces blancos colmillos que a escasos milímetros de la yugular del francés se encontraban.

_**Why won't you die?**_

_**Your Blood and mine**_

_**We'll be fine**_

_**Then your body will be mine**_

La idea de convertirlo también en vampiro por la mente del rubio transitó, y sin embargo, lo que de él pensarían sus tíos si lo hiciera no del todo le agradó:

Tenía una muy peculiar familia el pelirrojo. Sobrino de respetables vampiros cuyo legado como cazadores de los nocturnos caminantes –otra casta de vampiros- era tan bien conocido. Dedicados a matar a los traidores aquellos que propasarse deseaban del legado vampírico. Camus por su parte mortal era, limitándose con crecer y saber que moriría un buen día, y que ese nefasto día sus parientes lo presenciarían; ya que los tutores del pelirrojo negados estaban a que su protegido en vampiro se convirtiera, maldecido por su destino y condenado a con la sangre de otros alimentarse...

_**Why is everything so fucking hard for me?**_

_**Keep me down to what you think I should be**_

_**Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry**_

_**Keep on trying I won't die so easily**_

Así que por mucho anhelo que tuviera de toda la eternidad con él estar, por no condenarlo a una maldecida vida, sus impulsos tuvo que frenar, limitándose tan solo con aferrarlo a su cuerpo propio, abrazándole con tal calidez como si el corazón aún dentro del pecho se mantuviera. Camus tan sólo parpadeó, comprendiendo que una vez más no lo haría, que negado estaba a transformarlo en su igual. Y antes de que protestar pudiera, Milo el abrazo rompió, percatándose enseguida que su representante en camino al camerino estaba. El pelirrojo cuenta se dio de que el rubio en vampiro no se destransformaba, contemplando la imagen misma que había optado arriba del escenario y dándose cuenta que alguien hacia ellos se dirigía

Por la esquina, del otro lado del pasillo, su aparición hicieron un castaño claro y uno de cabellos oscuros, ambos con el pelo corto y un tanto quebrado. A una mirada del joven vampiro, el pelirrojo abandonó el lugar, sabiendo lo que entonces ocurriría. Y cuando Camus se hubo por fin marchado, ambos fans del rubio a su camerino entraron, seguidos de cerca por el representante del roquero

-"Milo, aquí hay dos jóvenes que se mueren por un autógrafo tuyo"- Con mirada perversa le dijo, a lo que el rubio entendió perfectamente el otro sentido de sus palabras.

-"Por supuesto"- Sonrió con cierta malicia. Ambos fans se mostraron emocionados, incluso ansiosos, sin el motivo saber por el cual hasta ahí los habían llevado –"¿Sus nombres?"- Inquirió su mirada pasando tanto a uno como a otro

-"¡Jabu, señor!"- Entusiasmado respondió

-"¡Nachi!"- El otro dijo con un salto, apretando a la altura del pecho una libreta donde anhelante esperaba su autógrafo pudiera recibir. Las pupilas rojo sangre de Milo brillaron, a causa de lo apetitosos que los cuellos de ambos lucían

-"Aioria, lleva por favor a Nachi afuera un momento..."- Con voz sensual pidió el rubio, tomando con una caricia suave la mejilla del castaño claro –"Me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con Jabu..."- Descargas y revoloteos sentía correr por su cuerpo el mencionado, vibrando dentro de sí alocadamente su corazón. A regañadientes y con cierto merecido recelo, el castaño oscuro la habitación abandonó junto con el representante del vampiro joven.

Milo su mano deslizó hasta la parte trasera de la cabeza de su acompañante, atrayéndole hacia si por la cintura y por dicho agarre. Sus matizados ojos rojos sangre se enfocaron solo en el cuello de su victima, mientras sentía el acelerado aliento de Nachi cerca de si mientras se le iba acercando. El rubio los ojos cerró, recordando cada facción del que momentos antes había estado con él –Camus-, anhelando entre sus brazos tenerle una vez más, deleitándose con lo que para un humano a sabor metálico tendría lo que a él en ambrosia exquisita le sabría. Aquellos marfilados caninos se aferraron el cuello del más joven, produciéndole un dolor punzante y cortante que lentamente le fue arrancando la vida, teniendo la desfortuna de que lastimeros gemidos entrecortados de sus labios salieran despedidos en tanto que el color su faz perdía. Succionando hasta la última gota de tan preciado y vital rojo líquido, el joven vampiro entre abrió los ojos, soltando y dejando caer con pesadez contra el frío mosaico del piso, el muerto cuerpo de Nachi, un ya no vivo admirador suyo.

Y suponiendo que Aioria con el otro se había alimentado ya, con las yemas de los dedos los rastros de sangre de los colmillos se limpió, antes de saltar apresuradamente por la ventana de su camerino, de camino a su mansión.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Abrazándose a sí mismo, Camus por las calles desoladas caminaba. El frío comenzaba a sentirse, entrando por cada poro abierto en su piel hasta calarle en los huesos como agujas sobre estos, sin piedad enterrándose. Su semblante adquiría un tono un tanto más níveo, y la punta de la nariz notablemente a rojo se matizaba.

Inevitablemente el cuerpo le temblaba a causa de la bruma helada que lo rodeaba, no solo comenzando a sentir la soledad en medio de la noche oscura, si no también un impresionante vacío en el fondo de su alma.

Los pies seguían guiándole por aquella desolada calle, en la que algunos autos apenas cruzaban, rompiendo así el silencio de muerte que reinaba. De lo que el pelirrojo no se había percatado, era un par de sombras que desde algunas calles atrás le venían siguiendo, resonando sus pasos en el asalto bajo de ellos, intercambiando ansiosas miradas por tan apetitoso joven de tan sólo dieciocho años.

Al darse cuenta que no solo no se encontraba, el paso trató de apresurar, en un intento vano de que al doblar la esquina las sombras pudiera perder; pero a penas hubo dado la vuelta, girando el rostro para asegurarse que los nocturnos caminantes detrás de él no siguieran, con un movimiento apresurado aquellas sombras el paso ya le habían cerrado. De algún lugar de la traquea, recorriendo un sendero hasta la garganta y saliendo por la boca, se liberó un desgarrador grito que se escuchó retumbar en cada rincón de la desierta calle, mientras uno de ellos lo empujaba contra pared y el otro le quitaba la bufanda que su cuello cubría. Camus forcejaba por las garras de su pescuezo quitar, estando dispuesto a en un ser eterno convertirse si Milo fuera quien los colmillos en él aferrara. Y entonces mientras con dificultad respiraba y en vano debatía para una mordida evitar, un segundo grito se dejó escuchar, seguido por el alejamiento de ambos vampiros lejos de su cuerpo, quienes estrepitosamente cayeron al suelo con un bulto sobre ellos. El pelirrojo las manos a la boca se llevó, debatiéndose entre correr hacia algún seguro lugar o ayudar al que la vida le había salvado. Para sorpresa suya, el hombre de cortos y azules cabellos de un brinco se puso en pie, recargando completamente en su antebrazo lo que parecía –si no es que eso era- una ballesta con la que a la cabeza de uno de ellos apuntaba

-"¿Estas bien Camus?"- Le preguntó el misterioso extraño al aún asustado pelirrojo. El francés reconociendo su voz sonrió

-"Muy bien, pero por poco y no la cuento"- Colocándose nuevamente la bufanda respondió. El peliazul por su parte con desprecio miraba a ambos vampiros, limitándose a escupir en el piso como muestra de repulsión. La primera provocación los llevó a que con la ballesta la frente de uno de ellos fuera taladrada, abriendo un desmesurado hoyo que conforme los segundos transcurrían se abría cada vez más, dejando marcas grises y rojas como si le escociera en piel lo que el peliazul el había disparado, siendo tal su dolor que desgarradoramente gritaba mientras las manos se llevaba a la cabeza y trataba de correr; desafortunadamente las piernas no le respondían más y con ellas quemadas, en el suelo terminó, carbonizándose.

El otro vampiro, adivinando que tendría el mismo final, saltó hacia el techo de uno de los edificios corriendo la misma mala suerte que aquél que antes le había acompañado, cuando el salvador del pelirrojo le disparó

Camus parecía haberse petrificado ante tal escena, incluso cuando el mata vampiros se le acercó para cerciorarse de su bien estar, el francés dio un salto, aún asustado.

-"¿Seguro que estás...?"- Inquirió un tanto nervioso. El menor inclinó un par de veces la cabeza, asintiendo

-"Si, Death Mask"- Causante de la impresión, la voz le temblaba –"Solo llévame a casa, tengo que hablar con mi tío Saga"- Pidió suspirando con resignación, imaginando que una vez más después de su charla, peleado con su pariente terminaría.

Quitándose la gabardina que del frío le cubría, sobre los hombros del pelirrojo la puso, abrazándole a modo de reconfortarlo para que intentara calmarse, ya que no solamente el presenciar aquella cruda escena había dejado estragos en él, si no de igual forma el cruel frío que sobre ambos se sentía. Y de aquella forma, Death Mask y Camus su camino prosiguieron por las desoladas calles de Remy, con la ballesta colgada de un hombro del Italiano, permaneciendo alerta ante cualquier tipo de ataque por parte de los caminantes nocturnos.

**o.o.o.o.o**

En el balcón de su ventana se encontraba recargado, apoyando ambas empalidecidas manos sobre el barandal, contemplando el basto y verde oscuro pasto que unos metros bajo de él, de la tierra emergía.

_**Why is everything so fuckin hard for me?**_

_**(Why won't you die?)**_

_**Why is everything so fuckin hard for me?**_

_**(Why won't you die?)**_

No sólo su refugio era la oscuridad, si no también confidente y la compañía que él a su lado no tendría. Se sabía rodeado de fans, amigos y sirvientes fieles que la no vida por él darían; sin embargo, anhelaba otra cosa, algo que repulsivamente en humano lo convertía y que esta noche hubiera conseguido. Porque lo quisiera o no, el destino en convertirlo prohibido se había empeñado, teniéndolo tantas veces a su disposición para hacerlo en el compañero que la soledad compartirían y que desafortunadamente no disfrutaría, desde aquella vez en que ambos se conocieron.

-:- **Flash Back** -:-

Una ciudad ubicada en el continente asiático -cuyo nombre era Rosst-, esa noche era memorable para una reunión de vampiros, en que celebraban algunos siglos de hermandad. La mayoría, antiguos aristócratas o famosos modernos empresarios, había escogido una de las mansiones de las familias más respetadas y temidas cuya ancestral fama se debía a la antigua caza de caminantes nocturnos y castas de vampiros que osaron infectar con costumbres que escandalizaron a más de uno. Los Moreau, como ellos mismos se habían nombrado después de la revolución francesa, ofrecieron esa fiesta a la que ningún vampiro de casta pura se debía negar a ir.

Esa noche, Milo decidió que no tendría nada que perder con su asistencia; además de que si llegaba a negarse, podrían como un traidor calificarlo, lo cual sin duda alguna la no vida podría costarle.

Mezclándose entre los invitados, con una copa de fino vidrio que entre el dedo índice y el de en medio sostenía, cuyo contenido era de kirsch. La cabeza un tanto levantada, caminando con un elegante porte, mientras los rubios cabellos se mecían en su espalda al momento que un paso daba; dirigiéndose así hasta el jardín para tomar un poco de aire. Distinguiendo entonces, al instante de un poco ladear la cabeza, se posaron sus azulados ojos sobre un hombre de cabellos de un rojo volcánico -brotando desde la raíz de la cabeza-, cuya piel de un tono un tanto más claro que el suyo por no decir pálido.

Al toparse su mirada con tan encantador pelirrojo, no pudo evitar el sentirse sumamente atraído, a tal grado de sentir sus propios pies moviéndose maquinalmente hacia la dirección donde aquella magnifica visión se encontraba.

La pequeña copa de vino dejó sobre la mesa. Su andar prosiguió hacia aquél personaje, sumamente perplejo, estando seguro que jamás en toda su eternidad lo había visto en una reunión de vampiros.

Aquél chico conversaba con otro vampiro de cabellos tan lacios y brillantes que desde la dermis le nacían como una cascada de oro y de una piel tan blanca como la nieve, al que Milo conocía muy bien: Shaka Brigeman era su nombre.

-"Ser eterno, no es nada fácil"- Decía sonando más a lamento que a un relato de una experiencia propia. Su interlocutor apunto de contradecirlo estaba, cuando el recién llegado les interrumpió

-"Buenas noches"- Hizo una leve inclinación del tórax hacia la dirección del piso, colocando una mano detrás de si y la otra a la altura del estómago. El otro rubio su rostro giró, siendo su atención atraída por el actual roquero

-"Ah, Milo Van Dyck"- Sonrió diciendo el nombre como si le causara un gran deleite el tan solo pronunciarlo. De su asiento se levantó, tendiéndole la mano que el otro estrechó

-"Shaka, siempre es un placer encontrarte en estas reuniones"- Saludó con una aún mayor sonrisa. El otro rubio asintió, dando entender que era del mismo sentir.

-"Sabes que no podemos faltar, nos mandarían a la hoguera con el simple hecho de intentarlo"- Ambos compartieron una sonrisa hasta que Shaka se dio media vuelta para mirar al pelirrojo –"Quiero presentarte a Camus Breuer, un muy importante miembro de esta "asociación" –como Saga lo llama- por esta noche"- El mencionado se recargó en los brazos de la silla para lograr ponerse en pie, tomando con un suave agarre la mano que Milo le ofrecía. El rubio entonces pudo comprobar, que un vampiro muy joven era y que a diferencia de muchos que en su no vida hubiera tratado, a este la mirada le brillaba.

-"Un placer"- Dijo el francés inclinando hacia delante la cabeza. Cuando ambos las manos se soltaron, un castaño oscuro de quebrados cabellos y morena piel, llegó a donde los tres vampiros estaban.

-"¿Qué tenemos aquí?"- Una mano colocó sobre el hombro del actual roquero, embozando una sonrisa de satisfacción –"¡Ah!"- Exclamó –"El último de los Van Dyck..."

-"Aioria, pareces sorprendido de verme"

-"En realidad si lo estoy, desde que aprobaron mi matrimonio con Shaka no había sabido nada de ti"

-"Si, eso fue hace... ¿50 años?"- Arqueando una ceja, inquirió. Y como respuesta obtuvo un par de palmadas en la espalda y una sonrisa por parte del moreno

-"Exactamente así fue..."- Cambiando la música de fondo a una más calmada, la atención de varios vampiros fue atraída llamándolos a bailar. Aioria una galante reverencia hizo, tendiéndole una mano a su esposo el cual aceptó con una sonrisa y un gesto negativo. La pareja se fue a la pista y calmadamente bailaron. Al quedarse solo con Milo, Camus nervioso sonrió, pasando un mechón de su rojo cabello por entre los dedos a modo de peinárselo. El rubio vampiro hizo otra galante reverencia, ofreciendo una de sus cándidas manos para que el francés la tomara y lo acompañara a bailar tal como Shaka y Aioria lo hacían. Y aunque la sangre a las mejillas de Camus acudió, matizándolas a un tono carmín, sintiéndose intimidado por esos profundos ojos azules, aceptó agarrando con suavidad la extremidad que el actual cantante le había ofrecido.

La suave y perfecta melodía que a los invitados deleitó, provocó entonces una magia sin igual entre las pupilas caoba y los ojos del vampiro parecidos a una canica de un azul agua. Con las manos de Camus sobre sus hombros, y las suyas sobre la cintura del francés, Milo trató de descifrar el motivo de aquellas reacciones sobre su acompañante, tan impropias en un vampiro común, como aquella dilatación en los orbes y el enrojecimiento de los blancos pómulos cuando el más joven le miraba a la cara y se topaba con su mirada, intimidándole, tal vez.

Cuando la música hubo terminado, el rubio su brazo ofreció al pelirrojo, haciéndole una invitación para que juntos tomaran un poco de aire en el jardín.

La plateada luz bañaba las copas de los árboles, quienes eran mecidos por la brisa un tanto fresca y que provocaba un sonido parecido a susurro. Sus pasos rompían la oscuridad al crujir bajo sus pies el verde pasto, deteniéndose sólo cuando ambos jóvenes en una de las bancas del jardín se sentaron. Milo ambos antebrazos recargó en el fierro del respaldo, mientras que Camus mantuvo las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, aún siendo intimidado por la inquisidora mirada del mayor

-"Jamás te había visto en una de nuestras reuniones"- Terminando con aquél sepulcral silencio, fue el rubio quien hizo aquél comentario. El francés un poco giró el rostro, tratando de mirarle sin que los nervios lo consumieran por dentro

-"No... Ha decir verdad es mi primera vez entre tantos vampiros"- A juzgar por su actitud, Milo juraría que un escalofrío acababa de recorrer la espina dorsal del muchacho, lo cual le hizo formularse aún más preguntas

-"¿Hace cuanto pisas esta tierra?"- Inquirió bastante extrañado

-"Dieciséis años..."- Respondió con una sonrisa y un enrojecimiento aún mayor en las mejillas

-"Eres un vampiro joven"- Pensó en voz alta mostrando su extrañeza

-"Se equivoca señor, yo no estoy muerto. Yo soy un mortal"- Confesó movimiento negativamente la cabeza y acomodándose otro mechón de cabello detrás del oído izquierdo. Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron sorprendidos, comprendiendo entonces el porque le era tan extraño y peculiar su comportamiento; aunque entonces le vinieron aún más dudas, como el porque un joven de tan corta edad estuviera en aquella reunión donde el único ser vivo fuera él. Aunque la curiosidad se volvió entonces su defecto, en cierta forma le placía que ese casi niño no fuera uno igual, así él podría convertirlo y tenerlo tan solo para él, sirviéndole de compañía en una soledad que detestaba –"Usted... eh... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerto?"- Preguntó con timidez el francés, no queriendo incomodar a su interlocutor

-"¿Exactamente?"

-"Más o menos"

-"Un tanto más de dos siglos, que sumándolos con mi edad son un par y medio"- Respondió en tono pensativo. Guardaron ambos silencio, escuchando a lo lejos la música que provenía del salón que habían antes abandonado. En pie se puso Milo, haciendo nuevamente la galante reverencia que al pelirrojo dentro del salón le había dedicado, invitándolo nuevamente a que juntos bailaran. Nuevamente con una tímida sonrisa, el francés su mano aceptó, sorprendiéndose enseguida por el acto que el rubio acaba de realizar: Cuando la mano de Camus apretó la del vampiro, este inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante sin apartar sus ojos de los del otro, dejando un suave y fugaz beso en el dorso.

Ambas extremidades permanecieron en un agarre sutil, la mano del pelirrojo nuevamente se posó sobre el hombro del cantante, mientras que su cintura era rodeada por el brazo del rubio. Sus orbes parecían apunto de fundirse en una sola, sin que alguno de ellos cambiara la mirada y limitándose simplemente a parpadear fugazmente. Y aunque Milo no tenía un corazón que dentro del pecho le latiera, sentía vibrar algunas de sus partículas aún vivas tan sólo con aquella dulce, caoba mirada. Camus por su parte, las mejillas sentía a punto de explotar debido al inmenso calor que las inundaba, pareciéndole demasiado acelerado el ritmo anormal con el que latía su órgano vital.

-"Nunca había tenido... un vampiro tan cerca..."- Susurró aún perplejo, perdido en el mar de aquellas azules pupilas

-"Ni yo aún mortal..."- Con sinceridad respondió el mayor, sintiendo que su deseo por deleitarse con el sabor de la sangre de aquél menor, era aún más fuerte que sus propias convicciones.

-"¿Podría verte en tu forma verdadera?"- Profesó su deseo el pelirrojo.

Milo y él dejaron de bailar, pero sus ojos no se despegaron; por el contrario, parecían examinarse mutuamente.

El rubio exhaló antes de abrir la boca como si bostezara, soltando el cuerpo del francés al momento que en vampiro se convertía: Sus manos alargadas y un tanto huesudas se volvieron, adquiriendo un tono tan pálido entre blanco y amarilloso como la misma cera, que cubrió su cara. Los azulados ojos se volvieron a un rojo bastante oscuro, siendo por una delgada y fina línea negra, contorneados. Entre rosado y rojo se matizaron los parpados y las ojeras, mientras que por los labios entre abiertos se asomaban unos finos y largos colmillos tan blancos como el marfil.

La fascinación del pelirrojo era tal, que una mano temblorosa intentó tocar la piel que las facciones del vampiro envolvían. Un roce cálido sintió el vampiro en su mejilla derecha, algo parecido a un contacto de una intensidad menor que al mismo fuego y que le produjo una sensación... agradable. Con basta curiosidad, las yemas de los dedos de Camus delinearon aquél espectral aspecto con un tacto infinito, descubriendo que su piel era tan suave como la cera y a la vez tan fría como si tocara un pedazo de hielo. Esos labios de un tono rosa crema lucían partidos, incluso al tocarlos se sentían rasposos. Los marfilados colmillos que por entre las hendiduras de la boca del vampiro se asomaban, eran tan filosos como se veían y tocarlos era como pasar el dedo a través del tajo de una navaja, produciendo una sensación de cosquilleo en las yemas.

-"Eres realmente hermoso..."- Musitó embelezado, más que perplejo por la presencia de aquél rubio. Ciertamente, sus palabras impactaron a Milo, ya que nunca se imaginó recibir un cumplido tal por parte de un mortal cuando se suponía que debía temerle; y sin que el pelirrojo se enterara, acababa de devolverle el recuerdo de lo que era ser humano y recibir una fina caricia por parte de una persona que pudiera amar.

Siendo esta vez su turno, apropiándose de la curiosidad del francés, con cuidado colocó sus huesudos y alargados dedos sobre la piel sonrosadas del más joven, sintiendo aquél calor humano de Camus, comparándole con una suavidad y belleza en la faz propia de un melocotón.

Se sentía en verdad cautivado, hechizado y hasta prendado de aquella figura tan dotada de belleza e inocencia. En su deseo se convirtió el tocar con la punta de la lengua los labios del más joven, anhelando más que otra cosa en su eternidad el deleitarse con el sabor de lo que parecía ser una prohibida fruta, misma que desde su muerte no había probado.

_**Why won't you die?**_

_**Your Blood and mine**_

_**We'll be fine**_

_**Then your body will be mine**_

Hechizado ante los encantos del más joven, deseó algo que como vampiro anormal era considerado: el besar los labios de quien hasta esa noche, en su perdición se había convertido. Su pálido y frío rostro, las facciones de Camus ensombreció cuando se inclinó para el prohibido fruto degustar. El francés ante la cercanía los ojos tuvo que cerrar, esperando un contacto que nada mal tendría... No si se sabía más que fascinado porque aquél vampiro que le arrancaba más sensaciones dentro de su ser -como aquél revoloteo de cosquillas en su estómago, la forma en que sus manos nerviosamente temblaban o los vuelcos emocionados que su corazón daba-, que las mismas que un simple roce o beso de su propio novio le producían. Tan cerca de aquellos labios y a la vez tan lejos... un inalcanzable paso hacia la eternidad...

-"¡CAMUS!"- Tanto el vampiro como el más joven se sobresaltaron de inmediato, girando ambos sus rostros hacia la dirección donde tan angustiado y familiar grito había provenido –"¡Regresa de inmediato a dentro!"- Ordenó un vampiro aún más alto, con las mismas facciones pálidas y espectrales de Milo, salvo que sus muertos ojos lucían con un destello de furia.

-"¿Saga?"- Inquirió extrañado el rubio. El peliazul con sus mirar seguía intimidando al muchacho pelirrojo

-"Pero tío..."- Trató de replicar, a lo que el cantante frunció levemente el entrecejo y arqueó una ceja, mostrando su desconcierto.

-"Eh dicho que vayas dentro"- Volvió a ordenar con acento aún más frío.

-"No creo que debamos exagerar las cosas..."- Dijo otro vampiro de lilas y lacios cabellos que le acompañaba, tomando con suavidad su antebrazo para calmarlo

-"Mu, lleva a Camus de regreso al salón"- Al apretar los puños a sus costados, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo, provocando que sus pies involuntariamente se movieran hacia la dirección donde su tío de nívea piel y lila pelo se encontraba. Sin darle tiempo más que de despedirse con una mirada, el francés fue conducido por Mu de nuevo a la fiesta.

El viento su fría aparición hizo en medio de ambos vampiros, quienes se contemplaban –uno furioso, el otro confundido- como esperando que alguno de los dos hiciera el menor movimiento para comenzar a hablar.

Y entonces fue Saga, quien exhalando, con paso amenazante hacia el rubio se dirigió

-"¿Qué crees que hacías?"- Gruño el más alto. Milo por instinto retrocedió sin poder evitarlo, teniendo que ir hacia otro lado donde la banca no le estorbara para huir

-"No sabia que era tu sobrino... Él no me dijo que Kanon fuera su padre..."- Musitó horrorizado, incluso sus facciones vampirescas cambiaron a humanas de nuevo

-"¿Y tendría que hacerlo?"- Indagó conservando su ira –"¡No creo que estés en el derecho de cenarte al primer mortal que encuentres en una fiesta!"- Milo negó rotundamente con la cabeza, sin que sus pies la marcha hacia atrás detuvieran

-"Estas malinterpretando las cosas Saga..."

-"¿De verdad Van Dyck?"- Arqueó una ceja y apretó aún más los puños –"Dime, ¿Qué pensarías si yo estuviera solo en el jardín con la posesión más preciada que tienes, después de haberlo buscado por todo un salón lleno de hambrientos vampiros?... ¿Eh?..."- Los feroces colmillos se asomaron aún más por la boca, dándole al peliazul un mayor aspecto amenazante

-"Yo..."

-"¿Tienes una mínima idea de la angustia que sentía?... ¿Pasa si quiera por tu cabeza el tormento sin igual del que fui presa?..."

_**Why won't you die?**_

_**Your Blood and mine**_

_**We'll be fine**_

_**Then your body will be mine**_

-"¡Ya basta!"- Gritó el rubio dejando de retroceder –"No puedo imaginármelo, tienes razón; pero yo no quería morderlo..."- A una mirada de Saga tuvo que contradecirse –"De acuerdo, lo pensé... ¡Pero no iba a hacerlo!"- Agregó aumentando el tono de su voz al ver que el más grande trataba de aferrar las huesudas manos en su cuello

-"¿Entonces que estabas haciendo aquí tan cerca de mi sobrino?"- Preguntó poniéndole enfrente, retándole con la mirada. Milo contempló la escena anterior dentro de su cabeza, analizando cada una de sus sensaciones y movimientos hasta antes de la inoportuna intromisión del peliazul

-"Solo quería besarlo..."- Murmuró con sinceridad, mirando al pariente de Camus con el sombrío aspecto que acaba de adquirir. Más que esta satisfecho por la verdad, Saga incluso parecía insultado

-"Es lo único que tengo de Kanon, Milo"- Dijo levantando el dedo índice en señal de advertencia –"Y créeme, no quiero tener que cazarte como a un caminante nocturno si te metes con mi sobrino"- El rubio bufó exasperado

-"No lo comprendes"- Hizo movimientos negativos con la cabeza –"Ese niño removió en mi muchas cosas... tantas confusiones y sentimientos encontrados... y yo..."- Saga le interrumpió enfadado

-"Te lo digo enserio. Cuando esos parásitos mataron a mi hermano y a Radamathys tú fuiste uno de los que más nos apoyó, no arruines las cosas por obedecer tus instintos de vampiro"

-"¡No es eso!"- Gritó Milo más que hastiado –"¡Yo enserio estoy interesado en Camus!"

-"Si, y eso me preocupa mucho"- Murmuró el mayor aceptando algo que al rubio le pareció uno de los tantos secretos que guardaba –"... Pero es la última vez que te lo digo, Milo. Puedes tener al mortal que quieras, incluso darle de tu propia sangre para convertirlo en igual; pero no intentes lo mismo con mi sobrino..."- Y negándose a seguir discutiendo con aquél tan molesto tema, donde sabía que podría decir algo que no aún no debía, se dio la media vuelta de camino hacia el salón. El rubio le siguió con la mirada, más que molesto, frustrado por aquella tan extraña actitud del peliazul; y aún más, por sobre todas las cosas, aquella negativa de volver a acercarse a Camus

Y pese a que esa noche hizo vanos y fallidos esfuerzos para ignorar al pelirrojo, lo cierto era que el empeñado destino estaba en hacer que sus miradas se toparan incesantemente. Y aunque trató de que en lo más mínimo le afectara, otra certera verdad le decía que Camus había logrado despertar su lado humano perdido hacia dos siglos...

-:- **End Of Flash Back** -:-

Otra exhalación aún más profunda que la que sus labios habían abandonado en la última media hora, en la cual había repasado las escenas de hacia dos años.

Lo único que en toda su eternidad deseaba era la sola posesión que no podía ni debía adquirir.

Porque desobedecer a Saga, era buscarse una tormentosa muerte, siendo cazado como animal hasta que los vampiros blancos –como eran llamados, ya fueran day walkers o simples nocturnos- se cansaran.

El crepúsculo a lo lejos comenzaba a dejarse ver, matizando el cielo azul marino, hasta aclararlo en uno aún más claro y mostrando diversas tonalidades violetas, rojas, naranjas y amarillas, hasta que el brillante astro ascendió triunfante de entre las sombras con sus rayos tocando débilmente la tierra hasta imponerse por completo a la oscuridad.

Y mientras Milo contemplaba en el horizonte el espectáculo con el cual se había deleitado más de una vez en toda su eternidad, seguía en su cabeza teniendo la idea que lo había llevado a ser un cantante famoso de dos años a la fecha, en la que Aioria y Shaka supieron hacerlo triunfar, sabiendo que al igual que el sol, él esplendoroso triunfaría sobre la oscuridad...

Ya que se sabía con un brillante destino tan solo trazado para él.

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

**_Me suicidaré x.x... después de una semana de escribir al fin terminé un capítulo y no kiero ni imaginarme como me irá con los demás ToT_**

_**Besos y gracias a kienes me leyeron ;)**_


	2. Memories Of The Past

**_Hola!... gracias por su apoyo y sus mensajes v_**

**_Aki les dejo el otro cap _**

**Chapter 2**

_**Memories Of The Past**_

La bóveda celeste era aún más hermosa de mañana, teñida por una extraña mezcla de tonos naranjas, rojos e incluso rosas, dándole finalmente un color fucsia; reflejándose en los edificios para matizarlos al mismo color que el cielo.

Por la calle sólo se oía el pasar del viento helado, calándole en el sistema nervioso. Si suspiraba, de sus labios procedía un extraño vapor plateado que se fundía con la neblina que en esta mañana se materializaba.

Aún iba "abrazado" –por así decirlo- de Death Mask, con su gabardina todavía en sus propios hombros, cuestionándose si su amigo no sufriría por el frío matutino.

-"No hubiera deseado que vieras lo de anoche..."- Dijo el italiano de pronto, mirando de reojo el semblante serio y a la vez preocupado del pelirrojo, quien se limito a menear la cabeza sabiendo a lo que se refería

-"Estoy acostumbrado a relacionarme con vampiros"- Respondió el francés con la voz apagada, sonrojándose visiblemente ante el recuerdo del rubio cantante.

De verdad anhelaba ser mordido por él, que Milo le maraca como alguien de su propiedad, como uno igual... Pero su tío no permitía tratos con ningún otro vampiro que no fueran Shaka, Aioria, su tío Mu o el mismo Saga; todo lo demás estaba prohibido para Camus. Incluso, le parecía absolutamente absurdo el pensamiento, de que su familiar estuviera seriamente pensado en desposarlo con el caza vampiros... Y no es que la idea le desagradara, pero sentía que estar con alguien que no amaba, tan sólo porque su corazón se había obsesionado con el rubio, era más que absurdo...

Pausadamente suspiró mientras seguía su camino, rogando a cualquier dios existente que no permitiera un destino contrario al que él deseaba para si, aún cuando tuviera que desobedecer las órdenes de su querido protector

Para ser de madrugada, la mansión que habitaban los respetables Moreau, estaba con mayor movimiento como si fuera medio día. Las luces del jardín estaban siendo opacadas por el crepúsculo, aunque en las habitaciones prevaleciera la oscuridad tras las cortinas.

Sin querer hacer cuestionamientos a su llegada, y sólo con el propósito de hablar al respecto con su tío, ignoró las indicaciones de Hyoga- uno de sus sirvientes-, quien le repetía incontables veces que no podía interrumpir a su tío en una charla de suma importancia con una sociedad de vampiros; pero al pelirrojo no le importaba en realidad, sólo decirle eso que de tanta importancia consideraba.

En su camino hacia la sala, el pelilila lo atajó antes de que entrara, distrayéndolo con un abrazo después de una larga noche de penurias

-"¿Dónde has estado? Hace mucho que Shaka estuvo aquí y dijo que te habías ido del concierto sin avisar, al igual que Milo..."- Al escuchar la mención de aquél nombre, a las mejillas del francés acudió un efecto que el rubio aún in presente causaba en su cuerpo, sin siquiera proponérselo.

-"Él no tiene nada que ver en esto..."- Respondió haciendo un movimiento de hombros para apartarse del pelilla, quien miró con incredulidad el matiz sonrosado en sus mejillas

-"Pues tendrás que darle muchas explicaciones a Saga, porque estaba muy preocupado por ti. Ahora esta ocupado con un importante grupo de vampiros"- Explico tratando de retenerlo, aunque el pelirrojo terminaba escapando de su agarre

-"No importa, tengo que hablar con él..."- Comenzó a avanzar hacia la sala, pero Mu quería hacerlo comprender que debía ser paciente

-"Pero Camus..."

-"Tío"- Puntualizó con un tono que claramente demostraba fastidio –"En verdad agradezco lo mucho que desde siempre han hecho por mi; y sin embargo, la sensación de vacío en mi interior es aún más grande como para solo ignorarla. Tengo que hablar con él"- Los labios del pelilila se movieron sin dar como resultado el pronunciar de alguna palabra, hasta que le indicó al pelirrojo con un suspiro y una seña de mano, que continuara. El francés embozó una sonrisa llena de gratitud para luego encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba el peliazul

Y mientras Camus se dirigía hacia la sala, Saga caminaba alrededor de sus oyentes con una expresión seria y preocupada, con la mano derecha cubriendo su barbilla a modo de concentración. Los vampiros le escuchaban con suma atención, tratando de dar sugerencias para resolver la situación que se estaba planteando y como consecuencia a una previa ignorancia, que avecinaría consigo una desgracia

-"Es la octava luna de acuario, no podemos bajar la guardia"- La voz del líder sonaba muy diferente a como siempre solía dirigirse a los demás, con orgullo y superioridad despedidos por cada poro abierto en su piel; a cambio se había tornado frustrada

-"¿Y quién más se encargará de vigilar las ruinas? Shura es el último en la familia de los cuida tumbas y siendo casi el tiempo de que pueda ocurrir, ellos tratarán de entrar al precio que sea"

-"Lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo Lune"- Gruñó Saga cruzándose de brazos. Se estableció un momento de silencio en el que cada uno de los miembros indagó en el fondo de sus propios pensamientos

-"¿Y que vamos a hacer? No podemos quedarnos de cruzados de brazos esperando a que den el primero paso"- Todos miraron a un hombre de cabellos verdes y largos que poseía unas hermosas pupilas amatistas

-"Lo sé Shion"- Dijo en voz baja el líder, añadiendo enseguida con disposición –"Y como mi responsabilidad, les prometo que guardaré las ruinas hasta que la octava luna de acuario allá pasado aunque mi vida penda de ello..."- Los presentes estuvieron a punto de lanzar exclamaciones en forma de protesta por tan abrupta decisión, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe de par en par, dando paso al pelirrojo sobrino de Saga

-"Tío, tengo que hablar contigo, es MUY importante..."

-"Ahora no Camus, estoy ocupado..."- Respondió tajante a las demandas de su familiar

-"¡Tiene que ser ahora!"- Gritó el francés dando un fuerte pisotón a la alfombra rojo manzana.

-"¡Mu!"- Gritó el peliazul a su esposo poniéndose de pie con un ademán amenazante. Consiente de los problemas que la intromisión del sobrino causarían, el pelilila ya se encontraba tras de este

-"Cam..."- Trató de decirle tomando su brazo, no obstante él se deshizo del contacto con un jalón

-"¡NO!..."- Volvió a alzar la voz –"¡Estoy arto de esto!... ¡Hablarás enseguida conmigo o dejaré de hacerlo contigo por toda tu eternidad en la que me veas con vida!"- La respiración del muchacho se agitó de momento, mostrando claramente que se encontraba perturbado. Los miembros de la orden salieron calladamente de la habitación, mientras que tanto tío y sobrino intercambiaban miradas que inquietaban a los únicos seres dentro: Mu y Death Mask

-"Dices ser un adulto y te comportas como un niño"- Regaño el peliazul apenas creyendo la actitud que su familiar había tomado hace poco. Camus frunció aún más el entrecejo y apretó los dientes

-"Lo que tengo que decirte es importante..."

-"¡Si es sobre Milo, ya te eh dicho mil veces que no!"

-"¿Por qué no puedo? Yo lo quiero y él..."

-"¿Él a ti? ¡JA!"- Exclamó incrédulo, haciendo enfadar aún más a su familiar –"Es un vampiro Camus, nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de profesar amor por nadie..."-

-"¿Por qué entonces están casados Shaka y Aioria, o tú y mi tío Mu?"- Un momento de silencio se estableció, siendo de mayor incomodidad ante la mirada inquisidora del pelirrojo, quien agregó –"Amabas a Kanon, mi padre ¿No es así?..."

-"¡YA BASTA!"- Gritó Saga tomando con fuerza a su sobrino por los antebrazos –"¡No pienso seguir discutiendo estas cosas contigo...!"

-"¿Por qué tío, acaso le temes al pasado?"

_**I'm over it.**_

**_You see Im falling in a vast abyss_**

_**Clouded by memories of the past**_

_**At last I see**_

Las palabras del pelirrojo produjeron un efecto sedativo en el sistema muscular del peliazul, paralizando cada gesto y reacción de su parte. Por primera en su inmortalidad no tenía respuesta para algo, y lo peor de todo era que Camus le había dado justamente donde más le dolía, en los recuerdos de su hermano...

-:- **Flash Back** -:-

Siendo un poder heredado sólo a la dinastía de la Feré, entre gemelos existía la posibilidad de comunicarse telepáticamente, aún más si el lazo de sangre nunca antes había sido roto por ningún tipo de problema entre ambos hermanos.

El peliazul recordaba con horror la noche en que su corazón se partió en dos. Aquella nefasta experiencia en que impotente se quedó sin hacer nada... con el pequeño Camus de cuatro años en sus brazos, durmiendo pacíficamente, sin imaginar que al despertar sus padres Radamanthys y Kanon, tendrían sus cenizas esparcidas por el ambiente.

«_Aguanta un poco más hermano... pondré a tu hijo a salvo y..._»

«_ ¡No te atrevas Saga! Si vienes ellos te tendrán en sus garras, piénsalo, ¡No lo vale!_»

«_No pienso perderte Kanon, eres mi..._»

El oxigeno escaseó en sus pulmones, agitando la respiración del gemelo mayor al percibir el mismo dolor insoportable del que su gemelo era victima, siendo torturado entre las llamas de una hoguera. El mayor no quería molestar a su hermano desobedeciéndole, pero si cumplía sus tercos caprichos moriría.

Era tan cobarde lo que los night walkers estaban haciendo. Capturaron a su hermano para llegar a él, sabiendo que Kanon hacia mucho tiempo que había renunciado a su legado como vampiro, junto con Radamanthys, tan sólo para casarse y ser normales.

«_Voy a rescatarte aunque me lo prohíbas_»

Su cuerpo era atormentado por un escozor en las piernas que trepaba hasta el abdomen y brazos, entrando con fiereza por su piel hasta enterrarse en lo más profundo del sistema nervioso

«_¡Kanon!_»

Consiente de que su gemelo no contraloría los impulsos de salvarle, decidió cortar todo lazo mental con él, no sin antes dejarle a su cuidado el tesoro más valioso en su existencia: Camus

«_Pongo en tus manos la vida y destino de mi hijo. Guarda el secreto contigo sin importar lo que suceda y pretéjelo de las garras de la oscuridad... _»

«_ ¡KANON!_»

A mitad de la noche, el grito del gemelo fragmentó el sepulcral silencio cuando perdió el contacto mental con su hermano. Sus rodillas se vieron obligadas a postrarse en el pavimento con Camus aún entre sus brazos. Por su mejilla resbaló una fría gota roja, una de sangre, mientras se prometía a sí mismo resguardar a su sobrino del funesto destino que le esperaba y veía a los lejos morir a su gemelo, entre las brazas del fuego

-:- **End Of Flash Back** -:-

Despertando de su febril recuerdo, se abalanzó sobre Camus con las nacaradas manos contorneando su cuello. El pelirrojo sentía que las plantas de los pies perdían contacto con el mosaico, al tiempo que su espalda era golpeada con brusquedad contra la pared.

-"¡SAGA!"

Habiendo sido bloqueado el conducto por donde el oxígeno descendía hasta los pulmones, el francés respiraba entrecortadamente, al tiempo que sus manos trataban de ejercer una presión mayor en alguna parte del vampiro que lo tenía preso entre sus garras y que luchaba por acabar con su vida

-"¡Saga, vas a matarlo!"- Gritaba Mu atrayendo hacia si un brazo del peliazul para romper con aquél mortal agarre. Entre abriendo los ojos, a través de la comisura entre sus parpados y la piel, pudo distinguir las facciones amenazantes en el rostro de su familiar: el repentino cambio en su tez a nacarado que le daba un aspecto pálido, las lilas ojeras que contorneaban notoriamente los ojos que ahora parecían dos rubíes en las cuencas frontales del cráneo. La fuerza con la que Camus luchaba por su vida, disminuyó de intensidad en breves momentos –"¡SE ESTA MURIENDO!"- Entrando en sopor, los ojos del pelirrojo se cerraban mientras pequeños sonidos escapaban de sus labios y una gota transparente resbalada por su mejilla desde la hendidura de sus orbes

Al contacto de la fría lágrima de su sobrino, el peliazul volvió en sí soltando enseguida el cuello de Camus, quien callo de rodillas en el piso con las manos sobre la garganta, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad, aferrándose a una vida que trataron de arrancarle

-"Lo siento..."- Musitó Saga con la vista perdida en la nada, dando torpes pasos y recargando una mano en la pared buscando apoyo. El pelilila se inclinó horrorizado tratando de auxiliar al pelirrojo para que respirara con normalidad, mientras notaba que el mosaico era teñido de sangre por las rebeldes lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de su esposo

-"Te llevaré a tu habitación"- Le dijo Death Mask a Camus, pasando el brazo del menor por detrás de su cuello y rodeando su cintura con un brazo. El francés se levantó con la ayuda del peliazul, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a su tío

-"Si querías matarme tan sólo te hubiera bastado con morderme"- Sus palabras estaban inyectadas con odio que imperceptiblemente provocó un temblor en el cuerpo de su tío

-"No pienso volver a discutir contigo..."

-"Cobarde..."- Murmuró el pelirrojo apretando los dientes

-"Camus..."- Lo llamó DM

-"¡Le temes a lo certeras que puedan ser mi palabras!"- Volvió a subir el tono en su voz, librándose con brusquedad de la protección del caza vampiros

-"¡Estoy arto de tener que soportar tu comportamiento de adolescente!"- Gritó el mayor encarando a su familiar

-"¡Y yo de que trates de controlarme! No soy un niño..."

-"No te comportes como tal"

-"¡Quiero ser el dueño de mi propio destino y quiero estar con Milo!"

-"¡Dije que no! ¡Te casaras con Death Mask así yo tenga que firmar esos papeles por ti!"

-"¡No puedes...!"

-"¡Claro que puedo!"- Tomó la barbilla del pelirrojo con sus blancos y puntiagudos dedos mientras acercaba su rostro tanto al de su sobrino, que su fría nariz chocó con la de Camus –"Lo haré aunque tenga que matar a Milo con tal de que borres de tu mente la idea de convertirte en un vampiro"- Susurró dejando perplejo al más joven. Estático se quedó el mortal un breves instantes, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza lo suficiente para que un mechón de cabello le cubriera los ojos. Death Mask se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, llevándolo consigo fuera de sala para cerrar aquella discusión

-"¿No lo harás, verdad?"- Escuchó Saga que su esposo le preguntaba cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado por fuera.

-"Sabes que no..."- Respondió llevándose una mano a la frente, tratando de apaciguar con circulares y suaves movimientos, una fuerte punzada. Sintió un ligero peso sobre su pecho, asombrándole enseguida al bajar la cabeza para encontrarse con la coronilla lila de su esposo, quien rodeaba la cintura del peliazul con sus níveos brazos. Como reacción a aquella muestra de afecto, la cabeza de Saga se posó sobre la de su eterno compañero y sus extremidades superiores resguardaron su cuerpo, pegándole más contra su pecho

-"Deberias contarle la verdadera razón..."- Le dijo en voz baja, como si tratara de que haciéndolo de este modo, el efecto de sus palabras no alterarían al peliazul –"Dile que no es porque Milo sea vampiro..."

-"No"- Respondió con acento áspero. El pelilila se separó del más alto

-"Saga, tú y yo sabemos que si pudieras escoger a alguien más perfecto para Camus, ese seria Milo..."

-"¡No le revelaré su destino, Mu! Le prometí a Kanon que guardaría ese secreto..."- Para callar sus palabras, sobre sus labios se posaron un par de dedos de una blancura semejante a la nieve, mientras su dueño dictaba una advertencia

-"¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que esa decisión termine con la vida de tu propio sobrino? Así como nosotros, los secretos no son eternos y tienen resquicios que tarde o temprano consumen no sólo al que los guarda, si no que terminan con la vida del que se encuentra más involucrado"- Perplejo ante sus palabras, decidió sumergirse en un mundo de cavilaciones y decisiones que de tomarlas a la ligera, cobrarían la vida de más de un individuo tanto humano como inmortal...

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

**_No negaré el esfuerzo que me costó este capítulo, aunque fue menos que el anterior porque era más corto, lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Les gustaría que los capítulos fueron así de cortos, o los prefieren tan largos como el primero? _**

**_Si son largos me tardaré más en actualizar, si son cortos iré más rápido porque se me haría menos pesado y a la vez eterno 9.9_**

_**Eso es todo, gracias por leerme **_

_**CHAO!**_


	3. Take Me 1

**_Les agradezco mucho la molestia que se han tomado en leerme y en dejarme sus comentarios... x eso les dejo este capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado y k me disculpen lo deje incompleto o.o... pero es parte de mi rutina por torturar a las que forman parte de mi ya-saben-que y a ciertas lectoras xDDD... besho! w_**

**Chapter 3**

"**Take me"**

(Primera Parte)

Camus se soltó del agarre que DM ejercía en su cuerpo, teniendo como objetivo el que este se apoyara y no desfalleciera en cualquier momento, después de la escena tan difícil que hacia unos instantes había pasado con su tío.

Cuidándole con la mirada, el peliazul observaba los lánguidos pasos que el francés daba hasta situarse delante de la fina cortina rojo vino, que cubría la vista hacia el jardín por encontrarse cerrada.

El pelirrojo buscaba a tientas con la yema de los dedos, un hueco por donde colarse para mirar la cristalina superficie plana y observar el verde pasto que iba adquiriendo un tono aún más claro conforme los rayos dorados del sol avanzaban.

-"Lo odio..."- Maldijo el francés posando la punta de sus manos en la fría superficie.

DM adivinando a quien iba dirigida aquella palabra con recelo, atinando sólo a morderse un labio y acercarse unos cuantos pasos, vacilante; se limitó a responder

-"No deberías, Saga es lo único que tienes..."

Certeras eran sus palabras, y Camus que obstruyendo el espectáculo del amanecer con sus membranas, no negaba el gran aprecio que le tenía a ese vampiro que desde su niñez había dado todo por él, ni el cariño que le profesaba

-:- **Flash Back** -:-

Contaba con cinco años cuando su tío decidió que lo mejor para él era mandarlo a estudiar lejos, en un internado donde pudieran mantenerlo a salvo y bajo la protección de dos vampiros que se habían hecho pasar por simples mortales, resguardándole de los enemigos que con creces se habían ganado los Moreau. Sin embargo, el pequeño pelirrojo no quería abandonar a la familia que lo había recogido, y suplicaba entre lágrimas a su querido familiar, que no le apartara de su lado...

_«Entiende, soy un vampiro, si te quedas conmigo puedes correr peligro»_

Trataba Saga de hacerle entrar en una razón que no cabía en la pequeña cabeza del infante, mientras tomaba con cariño sus delicadas extremidades y le mostraba lo que con facilidad no le permitía admirar a cualquiera: una sonrisa dulce

_«¡NO!» _

Negaba con desesperación soltándose del agarre del vampiro para tomar una de sus manos y entrelazarlas con sus pequeños dedos.

_«Quiero estar contigo siempre...»_

Sollozó provocándole un sentimiento de ternura al inmortal, que algo dentro de sus entrañas vibró con una antinatural fuerza, removiendo los escombros de sentimientos antes olvidados. Las esmeraldas de Saga se cristalizaron y brillaron como jamás lo habían hecho, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y resguardaba con sus brazos el cuerpo del infante, cediendo a la parte humana que enterró y que sólo se había permitido compartir con la única persona que amó enserio: Kanon.

Pero su gemelo se había enamorado de Radamanthys un par de siglos después del nacimiento del rubio. Y por mucho que quisiera a su hermano, no le amaba con la misma intensidad con la que Saga le quería. No.

Tiempo después se habían casado. Camus nació. Kanon murió...

Y ahí estaba él, rindiéndose ante la ternura de ese pelirrojo que le arrancaba lágrimas de sangre, porque los vampiros no podían llorar...

Sorprendiendo al francés, que por un momento concibió la idea de que su tío cambiaría de opinión, Saga le empujó a un lado mientras se levantaba del sillón y daba la orden para que se lo llevaran. Obedeciendo a sus deseos, un hombre moreno se acercó al niño que había corrido hacia las piernas de su familiar para implorarle una vez más; pero antes de lograr su cometido y ablandar el alma del vampiro, el inmortal castaño se acercó a él, y cargándolo sobre su hombro entre berrinches y lloriqueos que resonaron por cada ladrillo, se llevó al pelirrojo hacia el interior de la limosina, donde ni siquiera las puertas cerradas de aquél vehículo lograron apaciguar el sonido de la voz del pequeño Camus que se dirigía hacia un lugar "mejor" en el cual se encargarían de velar por su vida y seguridad sin que él lo supiera.

-:- **End Of Flash Back** -:-

A pesar de la gran estima que le profesaba a Saga, en su mente se había plasmado el eterno recuerdo de la tarde en que lo envío lejos de la única persona que podía suplantar a su padre; y aunque cuando volvió convertido en un hombre le perdono aquella acción por considerarle lo mejor para su bien, ahora le reprochaba apartarlo de la única "persona" que había conseguido seducir su corazón. Porque cierto era que él había amado a otros individuos con anterioridad, incluso al propio Death Mask detrás suyo; más de ningún otro se había quedado tan prendido como de él, de aquél rubio roquero que endulzaba sus sentidos con cada palabra y mirada azulada...

-"Aún así lo odio"- Murmuró apretando en un puño la mano que reposaba en la ventana.

El peliazul avanzó un poco hacia él, situándose detrás suyo y tomando su brazo para que volteara, y mirar directamente en la profundidad de las caobas orbes del francés

-"Sabes que no es cierto. Saga es un gran tipo y..."

-"Sólo intentas quedar bien"- Interrumpió Camus retirando su extremidad aprisionada con una brusquedad que el italiano sintió no merecer. El pelirrojo prosiguió, tratando de inyectar aquellos vocablos siguientes con una frialdad que tenía como único propósito, helar la sangre del caza vampiros –"Y aunque él lo ordene, e intente cualquier cosa para separarme de Milo, jamás... ¿Me oyes?... JAMÁS me casaré contigo..."- Trató de apartarse de la ventana y dirigirse hacia el baño, encerrándose hasta que se hubiera ido y le dejara solo; más al percatarse de sus intenciones, DM tomó de nuevo su brazo, le rodeó hasta pegarlo completamente contra su cuerpo mientras acercaba sus labios al que desde siempre había sido su delirio para robarle un beso que demostrara lo contrario a sus palabras.

La primera impresión del pelirrojo fue sorpresa, notando como cada músculo de su cuerpo –principalmente los de la cara- iban perdiendo movimiento, al tiempo que el peliazul trataba de invadir su cavidad oral.

Su resistencia a besarlo terminó en el momento que las palabras de Saga taladraran su cabeza sin compasión, aquella amenaza donde claramente decía que no le importaba matar a Milo con tal de que él decidiera desistir de su loca idea de transformarse en inmortal. Así que con deje de tristeza, decidió corresponder aquella muestra afectiva por parte del caza vampiros haciendo trampa al estar sólo pensando en el rubio y no en el italiano como debía ser

Para desfortuna de Death Mask, el beso vehemente que Camus compartía con él, tenia como única explicación, la imagen de la noche en Rosst en que tanto vampiro e inmortal estuvieron a punto de fundirse con un beso que había sido interrumpido por el protector del francés

-"Milo..."- Susurró extasiado el pelirrojo, ladeando la cabeza para evitar el contacto que no sólo le había hecho desear aún más al rubio, si no también darse cuenta de que lo tenia eternamente tatuado en el corazón aunque él se empeñara en volverse a enamorar de DM o de algún otro –"Lo amo..."- Dijo para horror del peliazul, quien no desistía de su misión de recuperarlo

-"No Camus, estoy seguro que es un capricho..."

-"Y yo sé que no es así"- Explicó mirándole de nuevo con aquellas pupilas que se cristalizaban ante un dolor que repudiaba sentir. Un par de veces sus labios se entreabrieron sin el éxito de que procedieran sonidos de estos, hasta que consiguió calmarse y revelar lo que su tío no había querido ni escuchar ni entender –"Es como si me hubieran sacado los ojos y pegado en las cuencas la imagen de ese rubio... ¿No lo ves? Lo mío no es algo pasajero, estoy seguro de eso"- Death Mask apartó la vista y se mordió el labio.

El pelirrojo había demostrado que no era ya un niño, y que no sólo su cuerpo si no también su corazón, habían alcanzando una madurez que él se negaba a reconocer, puesto que peleaba por compartir una eternidad con alguien que le era prohibido y que no únicamente se debía al hecho de ser un imposible de obtener por los muchos obstáculos en su contra; y sin embargo, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano obtendría lo que venía buscando pese a que su tío se opusiera.

Al final lo entendió. Rodeó con sus brazos a un sorprendido francés antes de susurrarle

-"Suerte y cuídate mucho"- Y sin mirarle justo a la cara, abandonó la habitación, dejando a Camus con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento por ser el único que parecía entender que sus planes iban en enserio, aunque tuviera que sacrificar una vida que no le placía del todo si el roquero no estaba a su lado.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Al aparecer públicamente transformado en vampiro, Milo había roto la más importante de todas las reglas, la cual consistía en permanecer bajo el anonimato ante el resto del mundo mortal

Ciertamente no había sido cosa suya, ya que Shaka y Aioria decidieron apoyarlo en aquella idea, conociendo los antecedentes de su pasado por boca del mismo vampiro que a vivir bajo las sombras lo condenó.

Y aunque Saga era el líder de la hermandad de vampiros que se encargaba de cazar a los night walkers, y protector de los humanos, no podía apelar a lo que él mismo había decidido de este modo, pese a romper ciertas reglas, puesto que con esto se completaba un plan para exterminar a los que le robaron a su hermano.

Aquella noche en la ciudad de Remy, los espectadores se deleitaban con el último concierto en aquella ciudad, de Milo Van Dyck; ya que este partiría a otro lugar para promocionar su último álbum: **Redeemer**, donde se decía revelaba los secretos más profundos de un vampiro.

- _The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am_

_Always it is calling me, for the blood of man_

_They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day._

_I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me_

Y el público gritaba extasiado, profundamente hechizado bajo los efectos de la canción y de la apariencia espectral del inmortal, contemplando sus facciones vampiresas

- _Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate._

_So instead you'll taste my pain._

_The hunger inside given to me, makes me feel alive._

_Always out stalking prey, in the dark I hide._

_Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating life._

Pero el más impactado con su presencia era cierto pelirrojo que se mantenía secretamente en el concierto, sin que nadie supiera de su estancia ahí por haberse escapado de la mansión, temiendo las replicas de su tío si le pedía autorización, y aún más el ser delatado por Shaka o por Aioria.

Sus pupilas se dilatan y brillaban con la misma luz que el rubio reflejaba en ellas, hondando la sensación de satisfacción que le recorría el torrente sanguíneo hasta llegar e inundar su corazón con gratificantes descargas que le hacían avivar el palpitar

Dos figuras que le miraban desde las sombras, se le acercaron hasta tomarlo por los hombros y sobresaltarlo

-"Lo sentimos, no quisimos asustarlo"- Se disculpó uno de ellos de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos de una tonalidad muy similar, brillando en medio de su rostro bronceado. El aspecto del otro era de una tonalidad más nívea que la suya, casi de un tono nacarado y espectral que hacia juego con sus pupilas negras y su cabello lacio y largo del mismo color.

-"Estamos buscando a Camus Breuer"- El color le bajo del rostro al oír la mención de su nombre. Tragó saliva y aceptó ser el dueño de esa identidad

-"Soy yo ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?"- Sin que supiera la causa, ambos sonrieron al tiempo que compartían una mirada; algo que no le gustó del todo, ya que se le hizo bastante sospechosa

-"Milo nos pidió que te lleváramos a su camerino porque tiene cosas que arreglar contigo"- El castaño lo tomó por el brazo sin darle pauta a responder, llevándolo consigo por los pasillos que conducían hacia el camerino mientras a sus oídos acudía la voz del vampiro que aún cantaba.

- _They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day._

_I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me..._

_Oh, I say I did it always searching, you can't fuck with fate._

_So instead you'll taste my pain._

Estando tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos, el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta que el corredor por donde era guiado no era por el que lo llevaría hacia donde supuestamente, el roquero vampiro lo estaba esperando.

El agarre del castaño desapareció de su brazo, sacándole del mundo de cavilaciones en el que se había internado. Giro el rostro para saber el motivo, pero ya no vio a los dos sospechosos, tampoco reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Asustado, miro hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar algún tipo de respuesta para lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Fue cuando los vio y supo que su vida pendía de un hilo...

Y trató de gritar, pero el agarre que ahora el pelinegro ejercía sobre su cuello, le impedía que de su traquea brotara algún sonido que le ayudara a pedir un auxilio que lo sacara de aquella situación.

-"¡Conviertelo ya, Shiryu!"- Escuchó el gritar del acompañante de su agresor. Camus entreabrió los ojos por impulso, mirando directamente dentro de las pupilas inmortales del chino, sintiendo de inmediato un efecto que le adormecía por completo mientras el otro estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos en la yugular

En lugar de sentir una punzada en su cuello, recibió un golpe brusco en la espalda al tiempo que se sentía desvanecer contra una superficie plana, por la cual resbalaba hasta quedar en el piso.

Las membranas que resguardaban sus caobas temblaron hasta dar paso a sus pupilas, las cuales se toparon con aquél iris azulado que le miraba preocupado, y que irremediablemente reconoció como propiedad del roquero vampiro

-"¡Milo!"- Exclamó incorporándose para lanzarse sobre el cuello del rubio, con sus brazos listo para rodearlo. Al percibir el abrazo, el vampiro no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente desarmado, con aquellos sentimientos humanos que afloraban en sus ojos al cristalizarse al borde de unas lágrimas que no podían salir como agua, pero si como sangre. Con las manos aún temblándole, a tientas acarició la cascada volcánica que adornaba la espalda de Camus, dándole tímidas caricias que consiguieran apaciguar el tormento del que él mismo había sido victima; y es que si se hubiera tardado unos minutos más en el escenario, no hubiera logrado percibir el olor del pelirrojo junto con el de unos vampiros que no conocía. Y si hubiera ignorado el sentimiento humano de zozobra que sintió, no habría seguido al francés hasta el lugar a donde fue llevado

-"Ya estas a salvo"- Le dijo en un tono bastante tranquilizador. El pelirrojo se apartó para mirarlo y darle las gracias con una de sus tantas y fascinantes sonrisas intimidadas.

Milo se incorporó, dejando la pose de cuclillas en la que había permanecido para estar lo suficientemente cerca del francés, cuyo cuerpo reposaba en su sillón; se dirigió hacia una pequeña alacena donde guardaba un poco de vino, y tomó una copa para servirse

–"¿Quieres un trago?"- Le ofreció mostrándole el recipiente de fino cristal, con un líquido rojo grosella

-"No, gracias"- Le miró fijamente y sintió un ligero temblor recorrerle el cuerpo –"Me apetecería más hablar contigo"- El vampiro bebió mientras recargaba sus voluptuosidades traseras en la superficie lisa de una mesa y le hacia señas para que iniciara con el tema que fuera a tratar con él –"Tú mejor que nadie sabes que yo soy el único que te entiende, y sé que comprendes perfectamente lo que yo quiero..."

-"Camus, no deseo hablar de eso"- Lo cortó el rubio cambiando de posición para darle la espalda y buscar apoyo en la mesa, sabiendo que su voluntad estaba a merced del pelirrojo. El francés recargó ambas manos aún lado del sillón, haciendo fuerza para levantarse y alcanzar una extremidad del cantante, obligándole así a encararlo

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi tío lo prohíbe?"- El griego cerró los ojos y maldijo al dios inventor de la tentación

-"Esto no es por Saga..."- Respondió soltando su brazo de la mano del mortal para caminar un par de pasos lejos de su presencia; pero pese a que quería escapar de Camus, este se le puso delante con una mueca de enfado materializada en cada músculo de su pálido semblante

-"¿Esntonces por qué? ¿Acaso no eres tú el que todo el tiempo quiere estar rompiendo las reglas? ¿Por qué ahora es diferente conmigo?"- Le recriminó, a lo que el rubio respondió con un resoplido, comenzando a perder la paciencia

-"No me obligues a hacer algo que no deseo..."- Apretó los dientes y al hablar, el francés pudo notar como dos de sus caninos se asomaban por sus labios

-"¿Qué no quieres?"- Preguntó con un tono bastante incrédulo, y una ceja arqueada que expresaba lo mismo –"¡Por favor!"- Alzó los brazos al cielo para enseguida cambiar el tono a serio –"Yo sé que como miras... y sé que deseas probar mi sangre..."- Se acercó un poco más a Milo haciendo completamente su rojiza cabellera hacia un lado, dejando a completa libertad y deleite su cuello, a merced del vampiro. Este por instinto, bajo la tentación de algo que se había convertido en su más profunda obsesión, acercó lentamente su boca... abriéndola hasta que sus colmillos ciñeran la piel del francés...

-"¡Eh dicho que no!"- Gritó en el último momento, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Camus y empujándole a un lado. Ofendido por la recién actitud del griego comenzó a reclamarle

-"¡Eres un cobarde!"- Su pecho se contrajo e inflamó con aceleración, mientras le miraba con frialdad –"Esta no es la primera vez que dos vampiros tratan de morderme, y si ellos tanto quieren hacerme uno igual... ¡Yo les daré esa oportunidad que buscan!"- Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, seguro de la decisión que había tomado aunque esta fuera irracional, cuando Milo transformado en vampiro apareció delante de él, mirándole con unos rubies amenazantes

-"¿Tanto es tu interés por saber que es vivir así?"- Inquirió tomando la cintura del sorprendido francés, cuyas mejillas se matizaron a un tono sonrosado

-"Esperaba... descubrirlo contigo..."- Susurro apenas podiendo articular palabra con el rubio tan cerca de si. El roquero retiró un mechón de cabello hacia la espalda del pelirrojo, dejando el cuello de este, una vez más sin protección. Sintió un escalofrío el menor cuando el vampiro se inclinó hasta colocar la barbilla sobre su hombro... con los labios tan cerca de su oído hasta susurrar unas palabras que sin sentido le excitaron

-"¿Confias en mi?"- Camus no lo meditó, y se aferró al abrazo que Milo mantenía

-"S-si..."- Respondió

-"Cierra los ojos"- Más que una orden, aquellos vocablos indicaban una petición por parte del griego; y él no se negó. Nuevamente las membranas cubrieron el espectáculo de sus orbes, permitiéndose a sí mismo gozar de la experiencia tan nueva que era el tacto con un vampiro que había logrado cautivar un corazón prohibido.

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

**_Para el siguiente capítulo tendré que plagiarme algunos diálogos de la película u,ú_**

**_Y otras cosas que me costaran un poco de trabajo o.o... pero espero actualizar en dos semanas x k mi siguiente actualización será Be free (SagaxMu, Otras parejas))... aios y gracias ;)_**

_**p.d. los vampiros eran Shiryu y el pony alado (Seiya)**_

**Redeemer de Marilyn Manson**


	4. Take Me II

**Chapter 4**

"**Take me"**

(Segunda Parte)

Un grito horrorizado rompió el silencio en medio de la noche. Una mano tan pálida como la cera sostenía la suya, salvándole de una mortal caída a la que estaba expuesto, cuando sus pies no encontraron el apoyo firme bajo ellos y cuando su cuerpo ya no experimentó la cercanía del vampiro.

Milo, quien se había apropiado de su corazón mortal, había abrazado al pelirrojo por la cintura hasta establecer aquella tan peligrosa cercanía entre ambos, atrayendo los brazos de Camus a que hicieran lo propio por arriba de sus hombros. Y cuando ambos quedaron unidos por causa de las extremidades, el rubio aprovechó para usar los poderes que como vampiro se le habían concedido, regalándole al pelirrojo una experiencia única al volar por la ciudad y hacerle sentir la brisa nocturna que iba acompañada del propio latir de su órgano cardiaco, en una tonada que declaraba un amor que a ojos de otros estaba inhibido. Al posarse sobre el palco de un edificio, Camus abrió los ojos con desmesura al resbalarse y caer hacia el vacío, aunque salvado por la mano del roquero quien sostuvo aquella aterciopelada extremidad a tiempo de que dicha desgracia se suscitara

Tiró de su brazo con fuerza hasta hacerlo pararse junto a él, de nuevo con aquella mínima distancia que le permitía nadar en ese lago color coba, que el sutil viento había dejado a su total deleite, al retirar con la brisa los mechones de flequillo que ante el asenso lo habían cubierto.

Camus entre abrió los labios, sin palabras que pudieran dejar estos para expresar lo que no hacia falta, ya que a una mirada, el inmortal las deducía.

La mano fría y nacarada del vampiro rozó la mejilla sonrosada del francés, quien no sólo sintió vibrar extasiado su corazón, si no que un ligero temblor a la par le recorrió el cuerpo.

-"Él me lo dijo pero nunca lo entendí hasta ahora, hasta el momento en que te vi..."- El dedo pulgar del vampiro repaso la suave mejilla del pelirrojo con movimientos circulares, al tiempo que sus ojos escarlatas no se perdían el espectáculo que representaba el semblante del menor, ni se le escapaba la mueca extrañada que sus cejas adquirieron con aquél susurro. Milo suspiró y dejo la cintura que antes había abrazado, mientras sentía una descomunal sensación que inexplicable para un ser nocturno como él era, pero comprensible al sentir de un mortal: amor.

Rodeó la figura de Camus con un lento caminar, examinándole con cuidado, recordando las enseñanzas de su mentor, el vampiro que lo creo. El francés sólo se quedaba en silencio, tratando de entender las palabras antes pronunciadas por el griego, sin comprender el significado de estas

-"Tu fragilidad..."- Explicaba el vampiro –"Tu corta edad... tu corazón..."- De nuevo se detuvo frente al pelirrojo con ese destello en los rubíes, que nada tenía que ver con el fulgor inmortal que siempre los caracterizaba –"Son tesoros y posesiones aún más valiosas que cualquier otra cosa..."- Recordó lo que era ser un mortal y añoro sentir de nuevo las palpitaciones de su corazón, que aseguraba, estaría dilatándose en su pecho con emoción –"Eres tan puro..."- Y sintió las pupilas cosquillearle al comprobar que por esas razones, y no porque Saga lo impidiera, Camus definitivamente era una manzana prohibida que no se podría degustar

-"No soy tan puro como crees"- Llevo la contraria el francés, sorprendiendo a Milo al herirse con un objeto punzo cortante por debajo de la clavícula, a través del escote de la camisa roja vino que portaba; seduciendo al griego para que probara su sangre. Huyendo de la tentación, el rubio retrocedió un paso sin despegar la mirada del hilito sangrante que brotaba por el rasguño en la piel del pelirrojo.

-"¿Qué... haces?"- Preguntó el cantante atónito, haciendo incansables esfuerzos por retener las ganas de lanzarse contra el desprotegido y tentador muchacho

-"Estoy cansado de esperar que te decidas a hacerme tuyo... ¿Acaso no lo ves? Quiero que tomes mi vida así como ya tomaste mi corazón..."- Esos lánguidos pasos que daba hasta situarse de frente con el rubio, fueron frenados por las extremidades superiores de este, quien decidió tomarle por los hombros para que los pies dejaran de movérsele

_**You say your life I'm taking,**_

_**always bothering me,**_

_**I can't take this anymore,**_

_**I'm failing, always smothering me**_

Lo deseaba hasta morir de nuevo. Era una de las riquezas más ostentadas con las que nunca antes hubiera soñado. Besarlo con frenesí hasta que la boca se le tiñera de sangre y no escuchara sonido alguno que el gemir de ese niño mientras él se mantenía dentro de su cuerpo, en cualquier forma posible...

Pero su creador tenía razón...

Él la tenía y eso le enfermaba...

_**You look down on me,**_

_**hey what you see,**_

_**take this gift from me,**_

_**you will soon feed from me.**_

-"Te eh dicho ya que no pienso hacerlo"- Dijo con frialdad apartando de un leve empujón a Camus, e injuriando nuevamente el que su mundo se viera en total penumbra cuando no miraba dentro de sus ojos. El pelirrojo se sentía rechazado, fastidiado de que él se negara a tenerlo a su lado y que prefiriera hacer caso a lo que Saga ordenaba pese a que ambos deseaban lo mismo. De nuevo se llevó la mano derecha hasta el pecho donde hizo un corte aún más profundo y por el que broto aún más sangre, atrayendo el olfato del vampiro

-"Soy la presa más fácil que jamás has tenido, la que deseas más que cualquier otra cosa en tu inmortalidad..."

-"¿¡Por qué demonios haces esto!"- Cuestionó Milo haciendo frente al francés con claras muestras de enfado plasmadas en su semblante nacarado. Camus paso saliva con dificultad través del nudo en su garganta

_**Nothing seems exciting, always the same hiding**_

-"Porque es la única manera de estar contigo... de descubrir el extraño mundo que te rodea... a ti y a mi tío..." De nuevo impuso cercanía, a lo que el vampiro respondió tomando sus antebrazos con brusquedad

-"¿Tanto te interesa saberlo?"- La forma en que pronunció aquellos vocablos, a la par de la manera en que sus ojos inyectados de sangre lo miraron, hicieron que un ligero temblor recorriera la espina dorsal del pelirrojo; aunque eso no evito que asintiera.

_**It's haunting me.**_

_**It's haunting me.**_

_**It's haunting me.**_

_**It's haunting me.**_

Milo soltó uno de sus brazos, al tiempo que enredaba los nacarados dedos por la muñeca del francés, y lo jalaba hacia algún lugar que el pelirrojo desconocía

(NA: Song "_**Redeemer**"_, by **Marilyn Manson**, **_Queen Of The Damned_**)

**o.o.o.o.o**

Daba algunos pasos hacia la derecha, miraba por la ventana abierta en dirección hacia la luna que se reflejaba en sus orbes esmeraldas, y volvía a cruzarse de brazos, dando de nuevo pasos hacia la puerta por donde debía entrar alguno de sus compañeros, con noticias sobre la persona que habían estado buscando desde minutos atrás.

Sin embargo, todo intento por creer que las cosas en verdad estaban bien era nulo, ya que él se encontraba ausente. Y Por más que trataba de hacer incansables esfuerzos por no sentir aquella molestia sensación de intranquilidad que tanto depreciaba, el sentir de que Camus estuviera con él y en peligro, no lo abandonaba.

La puerta se abrió entonces, dando paso a un rubio personaje que a la par de su gemelo y él, había vivido desde hacia muchos amaneceres, y con el que había confabulado más de un plan para exterminar a todo aquél que le produjera aborrecimiento en su comportamiento.

-"¿Y bien Shaka?"- Inquirió con una mirada y con el tono aún molesto en su hablar. El vampiro de piel cándida se llevo un par de dientes a los labios, mordisqueándolos como signo de preocupación ante el no saber que responderle a ese, uno de los vampiros más temidos por más de una razón.

El peliazul caminó en su dirección hasta tomarle los antebrazos y sacudirlo con una brusquedad no merecida, como mero reflejo del sentir humano que abominaba; pero que tenía como único propósito, el hacerle hablar

-"No esta"- Respondió con un ligero temblor por toda la espinal dorsal. Sabia que Milo era lo bastante listo como para adivinar que si tocaba a Camus, Saga no descansaría hasta matarlo como a un vil traidor; pero estaba aún más consiente que el cantante sentía algo más por ese muchacho, y que la inteligencia no podrían contrarrestar los efectos de sus instintos

-"¡Maldición!"- Exclamó Saga empujando con fuerza a un Shaka más pálido que la muerte y adquiriendo esa forma que perpetuaba su cuerpo ya muerto. Cerró el puño y golpeó una pequeña mesa caoba de madera de pino, que se encontraba a su alcance, hasta resquebrajarla en mitades, en un intento por desquitar la ira que no podía descargar contra el griego. Viró el rostro hacia el umbral donde ya no sólo le observaba el antes agredido vampiro, si no también su esposo Aioria y el caza vampiros, quien al notar la mirada punzante del peliazul se apresuró a decir

-"Acabo de llegar y me pusieron al corriente de lo que ocurre..."

-"Entonces comienza a buscar a Camus"- Ordenó el ojiverde volviéndose hacia la ventana, misma que miró por venteaba vez en la noche, suplicando a quien deseara oírle, que su sobrino no probara esa noche el sabor metálico y delicioso manjar que lo convirtiera en inmortal... o eso seria el final...

-"Saga"- Le llamo en un tono más fuerte al vampiro que yacía cautivo en su propio meditar.

Aquél rostro que volvía a la normalidad y que delataba preocupación, miró con sus esmeraldas una vez más a Death Mask pidiendo que dijese el motivo por el que había tomado su atención

-"Descuida. Recuerda que tengo un rastreador que me permite saber donde esta tu sobrino"- Y levantó en una mano un aparato parecido a celular, que arrancó una sonrisa satisfecha al inmortal más difícil de complacer en todo el mundo nocturno. El cazador volvió a fijarse en su aparato y sonrío también –"Lo tengo"- Dirigió una mirada a Saga tratando de no revelarle que se encontraba cerca de un vampiro y que a su alrededor había otro más... –"Prometo llevarlo directo a la mansión"- Preparó el arma con las balas especiales para matar a los bebedores de sangre, y se precipitó por la puerta, teniendo como único propósito, librar al pelirrojo de la amenaza que el rubio representaba para él y para todos los de su estirpe...

**o.o.o.o.o**

Confiaba en él, por ello estaba dispuesto a entregarle su vida sin impórtale alguna otra cosa; pero era más que absurdo el caminar por aquél oscuro parque, siendo tirado de la muñeca por Milo.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"- Preguntó mirando la cabellera rizada del vampiro, quien no respondió ni emitió el más leve murmullo.

El pelirrojo no comprendía la causa de la reciente actitud del roquero para con él, cuando todo lo que había hecho era pedir algo que ambos anhelaban; aunque a juzgar por la forma, quizá se había equivocado de tono, y tuvo como resultado sonar exigente...

_**I'm over it**_

_**Why can't we be together endlessly?**_

_**Sleeping so long**_

_**Taking off the masks**_

_**At last I see**_

Deteniéndose a una distancia considerable de una pareja que se hallaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, a la luz plateada del cuerpo celeste, el vampiro tiró una última vez de la extremidad del menor hasta obtener que sus rostros estuvieran de frente, cerca de nueva cuenta, con ese mundo matizado a un extraño tono café explayándose ante él

-"¿Aún quieres saber lo que significa?"- Cuestionó el vampiro con una mortal mirada, que le heló la sangre al muchacho siglos más joven.

El labio inferior del francés tembló, tratando de responder a aquella pregunta que delataba una emoción que al mortal jamás se le había sido mostrada por parte de ese vampiro, y que sólo había vivido con Saga esa mañana...

Tratando de inhibir el estorboso nudo en la garganta, Camus trago saliva con dificultad sin bajar la mirada de aquellos rubíes, que aún conservaban el aspecto amenazante

-"Si..."- Respondió con una articulación apenas audible.

Milo se dio media vuelta y caminó algunos pasos hacia los individuos que se besaban bajo la bóveda celeste, sin ningún tipo de reclamo por parte de cualquier cosa que los rodeara. El pelirrojo trató de seguir su andar, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que este gruñía mientras abría las fauces y mostraba la ferocidad de su perpetuidad, atrayendo la atención de uno de los enamorados quien resultó ser un night walker.

Quizá se debiera al hecho de conocerlo. Tal vez a sabiendas de que era uno de los "protegidos" de Saga las cosas no pintarían del todo benéficas para él, fue que decidió gruñir en la misma forma fiera que Milo, antes de marcharse sin ser captado para los ojos mortales de ninguno de los dos chicos que observaban con expectación al rubio cantante, quien ahora se acercaba peligrosamente al muchacho de cabellos negros que reposaba sin molestar a nadie, en aquella blanquecina banca del solitario parque.

_**My fear is fading**_

_**I can't speak it**_

_**Or else you will dig my grave**_

_**You fear them finding**_

_**Always whining**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**Now be alive**_

Ante los ojos dilatados con horror de Camus, el rubio tomo por la cabeza al joven, abrió lo más que pudo la cavidad mostrando sus colmillos, ciñendo su piel mientras este gritaba pidiendo auxilio que no llegaría, y Milo le destrozaba el cuello a unas mordidas, que manchaban aquella piel -que poco a poco perdía el color-, a un tono tan vivo como el escarlata.

Chispearon las pupilas consternadas del francés, quien no sólo sintió gelatinoso todo su cuerpo, si no que a la mente le vino el impulso de correr despavorido de aquella imagen tan cruel que se materializaba ante sus ojos.

Pávidamente la pierna derecha tomó el camino de la retirada, siendo seguida por la izquierda que ayudó al cuerpo restante a emprender la huída; aunque a pesar de los intentos por lograr dicho cometido, todo su ser quedó estático mientras un nuevo grito aún más aterrado que el que se dejó oír minutos atrás, escapaba desde el fondo de su traquea, al ver la figura del rubio vampiro delante de él, con ese aspecto aún más amenazante y con hilos de sangre resbalándole por los labios.

Bajo esa apariencia como inmortal, tomó entre sus puños los brazos del desprotegido mucho, quien no evitaba el escozor en los ojos como mera reacción al afecto de llorar.

-"Dime, ¿Aún quieres degustar el sabor de la eternidad?"- Le preguntó el griego con una voz de ultratumba que no parecía ser suya, no la misma con la que siempre se dirigía hacia él; y ese acento tan frío y tan... des común en su voz que le congelaba cada partícula viva a Camus...

La respiración del francés adquirió una súbita aceleración, que sin control, le impedía el que a su cerebro llegara un poco de oxígeno que le hiciera meditar lo que tendría que hacer a continuación; y es que se sentía tan asustado... tan impropio de su cuerpo...

-"Milo suéltame"- Le suplicó haciendo algunos vanos intentos por soltarse. El inmortal mantenía aquél agarre sin inmutarse por la repentina reacción del muchacho, quien había perdido el color de su semblante.

-"¿Qué sucede Camus, no querías saber lo que era ser un vampiro?"- Castañearon los dientes del pelirrojo mientras miraba la boca del vampiro llena de sangre; desde aquellos puntiagudos y ahora peligrosos colmillos antes blanquecinos, hasta el contorno de la boca por el que le escurrían rastros de su victima

-"Por favor... no..." – El rubio se inclino hacia él, listo para morderlo, bajo la influencia del legado deletéreo que había heredado...

Pero aquella asustada mirada, la forma en la que Camus había cambiado el brillo en sus ojos, lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Bajo sus dedos alargados y nacarados, percibió la aterciopelada piel del francés, cuyas emociones vividas habían provocado ese estremecimiento del que ahora era victima.

Lentamente sus dedos se desprendieron de la extremidad del menor, que seguramente había estado lastimando sin percatarse de ello...

-"¡Suéltalo!"- Ese grito era muy familiar para Camus, y pese a que aún era presa del miedo, a tiempo reunió fuerzas para abalanzarse sobre el roquero y tumbarlo al suelo. Mientras caían, el vampiro observó un pequeño objeto plateado rozar la espalda del muchacho, rasgando la camisa que traía puesta.

_**You see I cannot be forsaken**_

_**Because I'm not the only one**_

_**We walk amongst you**_

_**Feeding, raping**_

**_Must we hide from everyone_**

Incorporándose con rapidez, Milo se puso detrás del cazador y pasando sus brazos por arriba de los hombros de este, le quitó el arma con la que a tantos inmortales había exterminado, procediendo a romperla con un movimiento de manos. Death Mask hurgó entre su gabardina hasta encontrar otra cosa que le fuera de utilidad para deshacerse de aquél vampiro; y sin embargo, el rubio se le puso de frente rodeando y apretando su cuello con fuerza, hasta que este sintiera la planta de los pies sin apoyo alguno. El peliazul hacia esfuerzos por recuperar un aire arrancado, mientras la vida se le iba de apoco con aquél agarre por parte del vampiro.

El griego mostró sus colmillos con un aspecto atroz, con un fulgor en los ojos por el triunfo que ejercía sobre ese mortal al matarlo; pero nuevamente algo llamó su atención, se trataba de la mirada horrorizada y desorbitada de Camus, quien parecía suplicarle con la mente el que no se atreviera a matarlo, no una muerte más después de aquél cuadro inhumano de hace unos momentos

¿Pero quién era ese niño para embrujarlo de esa forma? ¿A que se debía el efecto que causaba en su voluntad para que Milo decidiera sólo arrojar al italiano contra un árbol?

El rubio no comprendía tal enigma, ni tampoco le interesaba descifrarlo; no ahí, no con la mirada asustada del pelirrojo sobre él.

Así que ante los ojos del mortal, hizo acopio de una rapidez antinatural para abandonar el parque y dirigirse a algún otro lugar lejos de ambos.

Mientras tanto, Camus se llevaba ambos manos al pecho para mitigar el levantamiento apresurado con el que su torso respondía a las emociones recién vívidas.

Y ahora no se sentía seguro acerca de su sentir con aquella horrenda situación; pero al menos podría darse por enterado sobre las consecuencias de permanecer mucho tiempo cerca de un eterno...

¿Cambiaría eso sus sentimientos?

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

(NA: Song "_**Forsaken**"_, by **David Draiman**, **_Queen Of The Damned_**)


	5. Me die inside

_Hello!! nOn... _

_Komo dicen k soy cursi o.o... en este capi hago gala de mi cursilería xDDD... _

_Espero k les guste oxo y le agradezco a mi cocolaT x ayudarme de nuevo ;)_

_Sin sus ánimos y apoyo jamás lo hubiera terminado –o-"..._

_¡gracias! w_

**Chapter 5**

"**Me Die Inside"**

Bajo el escudo de aquella ancestral familia, grabada en el marco de la reja, Milo contenía la respiración mientras pasaba sus zafiros por el frondoso jardín que a sus anchas se extendía, delante de él.

Consideraba en cierta forma gracioso el que sólo por Camus, Saga decidiera mantener con vida silvestre la casa de uno de los vampiros estimados como más temibles dentro del hábitat de criaturas nocturnas; y aún más el que de cierta forma, ese niño pudiera ser su mayor debilidad, y el punto más vital donde cualquier enemigo pretendería destruirlo

Cierto que cuando Kanon murió, el trabajo para recuperar al antiguo Moreau se convirtió en una odisea; pero aún más certero fue el día en que el pelirrojo aprendió a hablar, inaugurando su don con el primer nombre que de sus labios precedió («**_Saga_**») para sofocar el fuego que consumía a dicho inmortal

Después de ese día, las cosas parecían ser menos difíciles en cuanto a ser el mismo, aunque para su desfortuna, tuvo que separarse de Camus o atenerse a perderlo en la misma forma que a su gemelo...

Milo sabia esos datos por labios del propio Shaka, y no porque él hubiera estado a su lado los años que siguieron.

Y aún a pesar de comprenderlo, de analizar tanto su sentir como el del francés, quedaban incógnitas sin despejar y un hondo vacío en las noches de su inmortalidad.

_**Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bare**_

Cuando sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el recibidor de la mansión, uno de los sirvientes lo llevó hacia el despacho donde -según le dijo-, Saga le esperaba desde hacia más de quince minutos. Milo aspiro profundamente antes de soltar el aire retenido y asentir tan sólo dos veces. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y prosiguió su andar con una idea única en la cabeza: el que Saga se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada y que le recriminaría un comportamiento, que otro en su lugar, no habría presentado

Sentía que ese vampiro guardaba más secretos que la propia caja de Pandora, y cosas de mayor riesgo que unas simples penurias impuestas por los dioses griegos.

Llamó a la puerta con calma, como tratando de que el peliazul no le escuchara y a fin de cuentas pudiera marchase sin ser visto, alegando que si había asistido a la cita, pero él no estaba en casa. Para su desfortuna, la voz del tío de Camus resonó en la estancia, llegando hasta sus tímpanos y dándole la autorización de penetrar en la habitación donde lo esperaba. Tomó la manija dorada con una mano temblorosa y contuvo la respiración a modo de apaciguar el escalofrío que recorría su medula ósea, mientras sus extremidades inferiores lo guiaban hacia el interior, resonando contra el mosaico y anunciando su entrada.

Saga, quien se mantenía impasible con la mirada perdida a través de los cristales en su ventana abierta, al escuchar señas de que a la puerta le faltaba aceite, ladeó el rostro un par de grados para vislumbrar al rubio, quien al sentirse observado, detuvo su andar cauteloso

_**Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
Well did you**_

-"Pasa Milo"- Pidió el peliazul permitiendo que sus dedos soltaran la cortina que apresaban para ir detrás de su escritorio y sentarse en su cómoda silla. El roquero le observó con suspicacia hasta el momento en que Saga se sentó -"¿Sucede algo?"- Inquirió con un levantamiento mínimo de cejas. El griego tragó nuevamente saliva y con ella el sentimiento de zozobra que le incomodaba

-"No"- Respondió dando algunos pasos hasta situarse de frente con Moreau, un tanto más cerca

-"Antes de tratar el tema por el que te pedí que vinieras, quiero darte las gracias"- En el cuerpo del vampiro menor se produjo un efecto paralizador, mismo que fue en aumento al observar como en las facciones de su creador se materializaba una sonrisa

¿Saga sonriéndole?

-"Pero no pongas esa cara"- Dijo el mayor con un tono solaz al ver la expresión de su oyente

-"¿Por qué me estas dando la gracias?"- Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de los brazos del sillón, y desconfiado se levantó, mirando del mismo modo al vampiro que desde siempre le había reprendido por una o por otra cuestión. El peliazul imitó el gesto de su cuerpo cambiando la suspicacia por la misma sonrisa de esparcimiento; algo que al roquero le hizo dudar sobre su presencia en aquél sitio

-"Otro vampiro en tu lugar no habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de hacer a Camus su compañero para toda eternidad..."- El cuerpo de Milo decidió dejar de tensarse con aquellos vocablos tanto tranquilizantes, como espinosos –"En cambio tú no sólo no lo hiciste, si no que le mostraste lo terrible que puede ser una vida como alguien inmortal y al menos lograr aplacar el ansia de volverse vampiro"- El rubio resopló entrelazando los brazos a la altura del pecho y ladeando la boca

Como odiaba que su mentor tuviera la razón algunas veces...

De acuerdo... casi siempre la tenía...

Y es que una de las lecciones más difíciles de su vida había sido por culpa de un humano, cuando él anhelaba la compañía de alguien a su lado a pocos años de haber nacido, conservando sentimientos tan triviales que a la fecha seguían impregnados en su corazón ya no palpitante, lastimando algo que ya no debería existir...

-"Veo que lo has comprendido"- Los canos colmillos del rubio decidieron asomarse exiguamente, amenazando y respondiendo en forma afirmativa a lo que Saga había comentado en un tono que a este, le pareció irónico

Lo que él nunca podría entender es que el peliazul jamás osaría burlarse de un dolor, que él ya había experimentado al amar a alguien etiquetado como prohibido; con mayor razón si otro de los afectados era su propio familiar, el segundo tesoro más valioso que había resguardado en toda su perpetuidad y por quien estaría dispuesto a ser convertido en piedra mientras se mantuviera a salvo su secreto...

-:- **Flash Back** -:-

De pura suerte se encontraba relatando lo ocurrido en el parque, con la extremidad únicamente fracturada desde la clavícula del hombro, hasta la conexión del antebrazo con el brazo.

Saga escuchaba lo sucedido con una expresión sombría plasmada en el rostro, aún más molesto con el pelirrojo por huir de la mansión, que por lo que salía de los labios de Death Mask

Mu parecía apunto de comerse sus propios dedos, pasando su mirar de los gestos que su esposo hacia, a la forma en que Camus se mordía los labios apagando las ganas de callar a su impuesto prometido

-"Como ves, Milo es aún más peligroso que cualquier night Walter"- Sentencio el italiano saboreando una victoria que aún no conseguía

El francés apretó los puños y con ello sus ojos, centrando su atención en un fresco recuerdo que le deterioraba el corazón

_**I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**_

Ese par pupilas azul agua mirándole con aspecto feroz, teñidas en su totalidad a rojo sangre, avivando las palpitaciones cardiacas hasta que colapsase; frenando su deseo por pertenecerle, matando las ganas de existir por siempre.

El contacto helado contra su piel rasposa y nacárea, avivando un matiz en sus mejillas, producto de una turbación en sus emociones, y una percepción calida que le inundaba el pecho hasta sentirlo explotar lleno de sensaciones...

_**Walking, waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, and hating  
Things that I can't bare**_

Podría aceptar lo que se decía de Milo y pasar el resto de su vida lamentando no haber peleado por lo que quería, con juicios contradictorios que cavaban su propia tumba; o podía aferrarse a un imposible culpable de cada suspiro perdido

Vaya elección...

-"¡Ya basta!"- Gritó tomando su decisión, poniéndose en pie de un brinco; siendo contemplado con una expresión sorprendida por parte de Death Mask, una de advertencia de Mu y finalmente la misma sombría y quizá molesta de Saga

-"Pero..."- Trató de decir el caza vampiros

-"¡Pero nada!"- Alzó la voz una vez más y recriminó con la mirada –"¡Yo viví la historia antes referida y no la recuerdo de ese modo!"

-"Tú estabas muy perturbado como para..."

-"¡No lo estaba!"- Giró su rostro para encarar a su tío y borrarle esa expresión de un fallo contra Milo –"Él únicamente trataba de protegerme"- Ni una palabra se digno a pronunciar Saga, limitándose a retirar sus esmeraldas antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia algún lugar desconocido para sus tres acompañantes –"¡TIO!"

_**Did you think its cool to walk right up  
To take my life and fuck it up  
Well did you  
I hate you**_

-"¿Qué?"- Cuestionó el peliazul mirándole de nuevo. Su familiar no emitió sonido alguno. –"Vete a dormir"- Le ordenó caminado otra vez hacia la puerta de salida

-"Sabes que aunque sea un vampiro no cambia el hecho de que yo lo ame"- Esas simples palabras removieron los escombros de un pasado que Saga ya estaba más que arto de recordar

«_Aunque seas mi hermano yo siempre te amaré_»

Le susurraba a un Kanon acorralado contra la pared

«_Pero yo no...»_

Respondía este con una mirada que electrizaba los sentidos del mayor, aumentando al suprimir los labios de su gemelo con uno de sus dedos huesudos, limitándose a beber el veneno más mortal para cualquier ser viviente

«_Lo sé; y sin embargo no le puedo decir a mi corazón que sienta diferente, porque a ti te ha escogido ya_»

Esa fue la respuesta dada a su hermano aquella noche donde sólo la luna fue testigo de algo que no se ve, pero que existe porque se siente...

Los nudillos de sus manos adquieran un tono amoratado, conteniendo el impulso de lanzarse nuevamente contra Camus por activar ese botón que lo hacia tan sensible. Mu, conocedor de todos y cada uno de los reflejos en su esposo, se puso como escudo entre ambos familiares para tratar de aminorar una disputa que se volvía el pan de cada día

¿Por qué él tenia que ser tan testarudo?

¿Cuál era el trabajo en negarse a ese capricho al menos por unos días?

Quizá después Saga lo pensaría mejor y...

-"Haz lo que te ordené Death Mask"- Dijo en voz alta, apagando tal pensamiento como la flama de una bomba apunto de explotar.

El pelilila y el pelirrojo estuvieron a punto de preguntarle sobre la acción que a continuación realizaría el caza vampiros, sorprendiéndose cuando el peliazul abrazó por detrás a Camus, ejerciendo un peligroso agarre por el cuello; hurgando en el bolsillo de su gabardina hasta sacar lo que parecía ser una pluma plateada, que al abrir, mostró una larga y punzante aguja. Incrustándola en la pálida piel del francés y arrancándole un gemido, el líquido amarilloso comenzó a inundar sus venas con la rapidez de un rayo, logrando drenar de a poco sus fuerzas hasta tener que cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver borroso, y recargarse en el torso de Death Mask, derrotado...

Mu, impactado, abrió la boca para reclamarle a su esposo la reciente orden acatada; mas guardó silencio y se conformó con ayudar al cazador a llevar al desmayado muchacho a su habitación, con la idea fija de que Saga tendría una buena excusa para ello

Quedándose en la reciente sala vacía, el peliazul sonrío con desgana mientras contemplaba un antiguo reloj por el que Camus había preguntado un par de ocasiones, teniendo como única respuesta el que no servía...

¿Pero si no tenía uso por qué seguía en la casa?

Imperceptible fue la línea blanquecina que se mostró por entre los labios del gemelo

-"Muy pronto..."- Dijo para si mismo, conformándose con la respuesta del recuerdo suplicante de su hermano, pidiendo que cuidara de Camus...

Un hijo de Radamathys... y de Kanon...

-:- **End Of Fash Back** -:-

Abandonó el sitio tras su escritorio para ubicarse a una escasa distancia del rubio, tomando sus hombros con ambas para darle un confort que tal vez nunca llegaría

-"Hiciste lo correcto"- Milo le reprochó con una mirada que su mentor leyó como

_¿Quien me lo asegura?_

-"Comprende, ustedes no pueden..."

-"Ya lo sé, muchas gracias"- Respondió con un brusco levantamiento de hombros para quitarse las manos de Saga, apartándose un trecho considerable al lograr su cometido

El peliazul se injurió por acrecentar la fisura dentro del roquero, con sus siguientes palabras

-"Entonces supongo que también entiendes que Remy queda fuera de nuestro plan..."- Los zafiros de Milo regresaron a los esmeralda de Saga, reflejando una duda que estos le aclararon

-"¿Y lo que ya teníamos en marcha?"- Preguntó dando pauta una posible excusa

-"Podrás hacerlo desde otros conciertos"- Contestó su mentor caminando hacia la ventana para no leer nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión, materializado en ese semblante de mortal. El rubio entre abrió los labios para emitir una protesta por la decisión no consultada con él; pero se dio cuenta de que nuevamente seguía sus insitos como humano y no las bases para lo que tenían planeado...

-"Como digas"- Dijo resignado, dejándose caer con el aspecto sombrío y una pesada carga a cuestas, sobre la silla acojinada. –"De cualquier modo mis fans saben que el próximo concierto será en el valle de la muerte en dos días, y que yo no me quedo mucho tiempo en los sitios que visito... salvo aquí..."- La última frase la habló en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que el peliazul no la escuchara

-"Te estoy pidiendo que no..."

-"Vuelva a ver a Camus"- Completó en un tono de fastidio –"Lo sé Saga, no tienes que recalcarlo"- Abrió los dedos en cada una de sus manos y se los pasó de la cien en dirección hacia la nuca, peinando los rizos de su cabello –"¿Alguna otra cosita?"

-"Si"- Una nube dejó paso libre entre el sol y su rostro, obligándole a cerrar los ojos ante la inclemencia de dicho y áureo astro. Se alejó de la ventana nuevamente y tomó su lugar correspondiente detrás del escritorio –"Le pedí a Shaka que te mandara a mi mansión porque hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Es algo tan serio y de tal peligro que no sólo los mortales corren riesgo, si no también nosotros... los llamados «traidores»"

-"Un momento... pensé que los traidores eran ellos"- Expresó su incertidumbre mirando fijamente al peliazul, quien por primera vez en toda la no vida de Milo, le desvió la mirada –"¿Saga, hay algo que yo debería saber?"- Su mentor asintió con la cabeza antes de regresar sus pupilas al semblante contrariado del griego

-"Hay algo que tengo que revelarte acerca de nuestro origen y que en gran parte tiene que ver con lo que estamos haciendo..."- El rubio quería quejarse después de dar su completa lealtad y no conseguir tanta confianza como para que algo de esa índole le fuera revelado; mas la mano del peliazul le impidió hablar –"Pero tendrás que posponer tu viaje y acompañarme a un sitio donde te lo diré todo, sin omitir detalles"

-"¿Todo lo que quiera saber? ¿No más secretos?"

-"No más secretos Milo; pero recuerda que si vienes conmigo no volverás a pisar Remy a menos que yo lo diga ¿Estamos claros?"- Volvió a tomar la misma pose seria de siempre, y aunque el rubio sabía que le dolería demasiado aquella separación permanente del pelirrojo, presentía que debía aceptar aquella proposición si añoraba tener un futuro brillante...

-"De acuerdo, palabra de inmortal"- Prometió firmando lo que seria su sentencia de muerte. Una más profunda y espinosa que renunciar a cualquier otra cosa

**o.o.o.o.o**

Una molestia en la espina dorsal le hizo impulsar la mitad del cuerpo hacia adelante, con una mano apoyada en el pecho acompasando la acelerada manera en que este se dilataba, mientras de su boca se desprendían entrecomadas respiraciones.

La frente descubierta por su peculiar flequillo rojo volcánico, le brilla más de lo normal en medio de la tenue plateada luz lunar; con pequeñas gotas cristalinas que la hacian resaltar, producto de la angustia por la reciente pesadilla

Sentía que las fuerzas se le habían ido en el sueño, y con el, la dudas sobre con quien debía estar...

Sus pupilas caobas recorrieron la habitación en busca de algo que le había despertado, salvándole de aquello, que en un parpadeo, había interrumpido su profundo y tranquilo descanso

Levemente recordaba haber estado en la sala con sus tíos y su impuesto prometido, para luego ser dormido de la manera más indigna y evitar otra disputa. En otro momento aquello hubiera sido razón suficiente para correr hacia la habitación de Saga y reaclamarle por tal altercado; pero ahora eso parecía irrelevante, ya que consideraba de mayor importancia encontrar al que se materializaba dentro y fuera de sus sueños, como la única esencia en la idolatría que le profesaba su humano corazón

Con una mano palpitante apartó las mantas que le habían arropado, dejando su cuerpo descubierto para levantarse de la cama con un solo objetivo en mente: hallarlo.

Sentía la fría alfombra bajo sus pies de camino hacia la ventana, en conjunto con una ligera brisa estrellarse contra los cristales de esta; provocándole una sensación de escalofríos que sólo aminoro frotándose los brazos con las palmas de las manos.

Apartó el pequeño broche dorado que le mantenía encerrado, permitiendo que el soplo nocturno influyera a su mata de fuego a permanecer detrás de sus hombros, ondeando al ritmo que el viento le indicaba, reclamando superioridad al darle vida.

Con el fresco calándole en la dermis, camino hasta apoyar las manos en el negro y frío barandal que le impedía un fallecimiento tangible.

En sus orbes se expresaba el anhelo de que ese presentimiento fuese certero, de que Milo hubiera entrado en su habitación y tocado sus cabellos con la punta de los dedos, con la misma sutileza infinita como se tocaría al más fino cristal.

Paseo sus ojos por los alrededores, indagando con la mirada el más oscuro rincón donde pudiera haberse ocultado; incluso se impulsó hacia adelante, acrecentando el riesgo si de mala suerte sus manos no podían con el peso y fuerza de gravedad, trayendo como consecuencia una desgracia fatal al estrellarse con el pasto.

Por una última vez rebusco vestigios que le afirmaran la presencia del dueño de un nombre que no abandonaba su mente, con el mismo resultado final que sólo le hacia sentirse una victima de Eros

Las articulaciones de sus dedos apresaron con fuerza el oscuro metal, al tiempo que taciturno, miraba la luna descubierta y susurraba la identidad del hombre que tanto añoraba

-"Milo..."- Y ahora sentía que comprendía porque el rubio odiaba tenerlo cerca –"Ser humano es malo... sólo te trae dolor y sentimientos tan poco convencionales para los seres que son dueños de la noche"- Maldijo el tener un corazón que no hacia más que latir con desesperación cuando era evocado ese nombre, y que extrañamente fuera eso lo impedía cualquier tipo de contacto con el vampiro

-"_Tu fragilidad... tu corta edad... tu corazón... Son tesoros y posesiones aún más valiosas que cualquier otra cosa... Eres tan puro..."_

Recodar sus palabras era como ser sentenciado a la peor de las torturas e imaginarse sin poder poseer una sólo de sus caricias, era la muerte en vida, condenado a ser un zombi

-"Milo"- Dijo una última vez más cerrando sus ojos, aspirando el aire que pudiera traerle el olor de quien había ganado la batalla en su corazón. La brisa nocturna no logró llevarle el desahogo que anhelaba, siendo un cómplice más del destino por atormentarlo.

Nuevamente abrió los ojos y se dispuso a dar marcha hacia atrás, desilusionado ante la frágil esperanza que yacía estrellada en sus orbes caobas.

Y cuando su cuerpo le dio la espalda al barandal, una sombra nocturna interrumpió su tranquilidad, callando cualquier grito que quisiera emitir con una mano pálida sobre su boca y la otra contorneando su cintura, adhiriendo ambos cuerpos ante la necesidad del calor humano.

Las palmas de Camus, por inercia, habían subido hasta el torso del vampiro en un intento por alejarlo, mientras sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa fusionada con el temor de volver a contemplarle y recordar la faceta mortífera que una noche atrás le había mostrado.

_**I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**_

Las pupilas escarlata de Milo se mostraban tan gélidas que producían ese mismo efecto en la sangre del francés; aunque el tacto originó otra serie de emociones hormigueándole en la epidermis, y jugando de manera cruel con cada una de sus células, hasta que al estomago le azotaran una serie de sacudidas sin clemencia alguna.

Para mayor sorpresa del vampiro, pudo verse a través de la ventana del alma, de la misma forma en que el pelirrojo siempre le había contemplado, aún pese al miedo del que fuera presa luego de ver esa faceta en él como criatura nocturna...

Camus subió su mano hasta palpar la que retenía los sonidos de sus labios, perteneciente al roquero; con las yemas de sus dedos delineó las marcas de venas y huesos en el dorso, acariciándola hasta que su dedo pulgar se introdujo en un pequeño resquicio y pudo tomarla con firmeza, apartándola para mostrarle a Milo la fila lucida de dientes que se mostraban alegres por su retorno, por esa cercanía, por ese pequeño contacto de cuerpos.

Y el cerebro del inmortal no encontraba razones lógicas para tal compartimiento. Después de todo le había dado el susto de su vida, mostrándole el lado cruel de permanecer a su lado...

¿Por qué le sonreía?

¿Acaso no le tenía temor...?

-"Me alegra verte"- Le llegó el susurró distante del francés hasta el sitio al que sus cavilaciones lo habían guiado. Sus ojos aún inexpresivos observaron cada gesto del menor, desde esas pequeñas e inocentes pupilas, hasta la forma en que los labios se le arqueaban depositando fugaces besos en la mano que todavía sostenía

-"Tengo algo que decirte"- Respondió opacando un insisto que no desistía. Percibió que el cuerpo del muchacho se estremecía entre el brazo que aún envolvía su cintura, por lo que enseguida lo retiro apartándose un paso, tomando aquella reacción como un deje miedo –"Tiemblas..."- Pensó en voz alta. Camus, que no dejó escapar su mano, se acercó la distancia que el rubio se retiró

-"Es por el frío. Temo que mi piel no utiliza el mismo impermeable que la tuya contra el clima"- Ambos embozaron una sonrisa solaz, opacando tanto la noche como belleza en la luna con ese tan simple gesto. El vampiro apretó un poco más la mano que le sostenía, mientras el pelirrojo lo guiaba hacia el interior de su recamara, cerrando al pasar de nuevo con el broche dorado

Milo estaba al tanto de que no tenía un corazón que le palpitara, pero de igual forma estaba consiente que no podía retener aquella fuerza antinatural que clamaba al muchacho delante de él, para convertirlo en su eterno compañero; y sin embargo, una promesa se lo impedía, un pacto que no podía romper a menos que deseara morir...

-"Quiero despedirme"- Dijo volviendo a tomar forma humana. Camus abrió los ojos con estupor, siendo imitado por su boca ante tales vocablos mortales, como un veneno paralizante que le recorrió el sistema nervioso. –"Después de esta noche nunca más volveré a verte"- Los zafiros del rubio trataron de mantenerse inmutables, pese a que algo le molestaba en el pecho hasta el grado de hacerle enloquecer

Una palabra, sólo eso era.

Nunca representaba tanto y a la vez tan poco.

¿Cómo podría un simple término hacerle tanto daño?

-"¿Tienes idea de lo que significa un nunca?"- Cuestionó el francés sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Caminó un par de pasos, situándose a escasos centímetros del vampiro que entonces se vio amenazado por esa mirada tan abatida. El griego tragó saliva

-"No te olvides que soy un vampiro, conozco mejor que tú el significado de eso"- El mortal movió la cabeza hacia ambos labios, de diestra a siniestra con un peso que no podía cargar. Sentía que sus tímpanos le estaban traicionando y que sus ojos terminarían desbordándose por lágrimas de sangre que brotaban de su corazón

Trató de no pensar en el significado de aquello, pero la verdad era que esas palabras se las había impregnado como un acero tan candente que se estaba derritiendo por dentro. Como si esos vocablos fueran de fuego y su corazón del plástico más corriente.

_**I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart, too  
How to get this far  
Playing games with this old heart**_

Y mientras Camus era victima del vil juego del destino, Milo era atormentado por sensaciones que no comprendía, por cosas que hubiera preferido ignorar y seguir adelante; pero no podía, no quería renunciar a lo único que le inspiraba lo que ya perdido con su perpetuidad

Si tan sólo pudiera convertir al francés en vampiro. Si pudiera hacer a un lado su promesa con Saga e ignorar todo riesgo, las cosas no serían tan difíciles

-"Eh vivo mucho tiempo sin conocerte. Para mi esta despedida es sólo una formalidad"- Mintió, pese a que algo quería asomarse por el rabillo de su ojo. El pelirrojo se chupo los labios, contuvo el pesar en sus parpados y se ahogó en el profundo mar zafiro de Milo

-"De acuerdo"- Respondió en forma positiva, sorprendiendo al inmortal que creyó recibir una nueva suplica sobre hacerlo su igual. –"Si eso es lo que quieres, así será"- El dolor pudo más que el muchacho y corrió translúcidamente por sus pómulos, partiendo las mejillas en dos. El rubio miró la pequeña gota que hacia más visible la piel del francés. Palpo la cara del pelirrojo y siguió la lágrima con el dedo, retirándolo cuando otro par le calaron. Trató de hablar, pero no supo que palabras pronunciar. –"Yo podré vivir algunos años sin ti..."- Continuo el mortal con la voz quebrada –"Sobreviviendo con el recuerdo de haberte conocido... viéndote en la televisión... en revistas... desde la sombras... Compartiendo la vida agonizante que me dejas, con otro ser hasta el día en que por fin muera, al menos con tu rostro en..."

El inmortal comprendía lo que todo ello significaba. Exploraba el vacío al que él miso se penaría con sólo pensarlo, con el simple hecho de imaginar lo que era ser visto sin que él pudiera ver...

Porque Camus al menos con eso podría vivir, por un tiempo, pero lo haría; y sin embargo, Milo se condenaba a perderlo para todo su eternidad...

Eso es demasiado tiempo...

Tomando uso de sus poderes, se apropió de un poco de velocidad para tomar con desesperación el rostro del francés, pegando su nariz a la del muchacho; interrumpiendo un lamento que con el tiempo se haría certero.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron. Dos mundos se conocieron, nuevamente por un par de ojos que desnudaban todo tipo de secretos ante la luz que de estos emanaban.

Los labios del pelirrojo se abrieron, dando paso a una exhalación caliente que golpeó la boca del rubio, quien no pudo evitar sentirse embriagado, atraído como un imán. Pidió la autorización de los ojos de Camus mientras ladeaba el rostro, tratando de encontrar en su travesía algún indicio de que no quería ser besado. Cerrándose estos le dieron su respuesta, al tiempo que el contorno sonrosado del mortal, se curveaba de una forma peculiar, listo a recibir el elixir de la vida.

Un aliento compartido tomó forma y rapidez al acto. Mientras un labio recibía el otro, el gemelo se encargaba de apresarlo. Las manos jugaron entre el rojo volcánico que pendía en la espalda del mortal, y la espina dorsal del vampiro. Sus rostros se buscaban y movían con ansia, con la misma que pretendían eternizar el contacto entre la piel y la caricia de labios.

Éxtasis, una palabra tan simple que podía encerrar las emociones que apresaban a alguien, que supuestamente, no debía profesarle aquello a ese joven...

Exhaló arrepentido por aquella falta de cordura, limitándose a resbalar sus labios hacia un lado, dejándolos inmóviles en la mejilla del francés.

Sentía los latidos del corazón mortal resonar en sus tímpanos como si estuviera cerca de ese órgano vital.

La respiración apresuraba del menor le calentaba las mejillas y le hacia pensarse cada vez más débil, a su entera merced.

Descansó la barbilla en la comodidad de su hombro, con el cuello descubierto de Camus, indefenso ante cualquier deseo; con la sangre fresca que fluía a través de sus venas. La escuchaba... la olía... la veía...

_**I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you  
I've slept so long without you**_

Los colmillos se le asomaban entre los labios que ahora delataban un beso dado y recibido; saboreando lo que otras noches atrás había disfrutado de otros: un plasma que le revitalizaba y que añoraba degustar de él, de Camus.

Apretó los dientes hasta que volvieran a su forma normal. Retuvo el ansia que le devoraba por dentro y se limitó a abrazarlo, tal vez por última vez.

-"No quiero matarte..."- Le dijo en el oído –"Y sé que la próxima vez no podré contenerme"- El pelirrojo se estremeció, pero no respondió. No quiso romper un momento que jamás olvidaría con algo que en nada cambiaría el veredicto final.

Esparciéndose en la alfombra malva, una gota de sangre fue la huella que el vampiro dejó en esa habitación, recibiendo unas palabras que se tatuarían en su memoria por toda la eternidad

-"Por si de verdad fuera la última vez"- Camus volvió a buscar los ojos de Milo, revelando al encontrarlos, lo que él ya debía saber –"Te amo y nuca dejaré de hacerlo"-

_(Touching you makes me die inside)**  
I see Hell in your eyes  
**(Touching you makes me die inside)_

_**Taken in by surprise**_

_(Touching you makes me die inside)**  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
**(Touching you makes me die inside )_

_**Touching you makes me die inside**_

La atracción de nuevo entre sus labios dio paso a una emoción de mayor embriaguez.

El contacto fue más desesperado. La emoción más profunda. Una caricia la única salida de borrar la separación.

Y el éxtasis se apoderó por completo del cuerpo del vampiro, quien enseguida regresó a su forma inmortal, cortando por accidente el contorno de la boca del pelirrojo con uno de sus punzantes colmillos.

Al percibir el sabor metálico y el dolor en su labio, ambos se apartaron como si hubieran tocado el fuego.

En la mirada escarlata de Milo se dibujó el horror, mientras el sabor del francés le cosquilleaba en la boca, provocándole mayor ansia de morderlo.

Camus abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando su propia esencia de vida en la yema de uno de los dedos que se había llevado al labio, para luego pasar su vista hacia la faz perturbada del rubio...

El pelirrojo le sonrió. Acortó nuevamente la distancia antes impuesta y continuó con la tarea que había sido interrumpida, permitiéndose disfrutar su propio sabor en los labios del inmortal que amaba...

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

(NA: Song "_**Slept so Long**"_, by **Gay Jordon**, **_Queen Of The Damned_**)

_Tnkxs for read me nOn... y lamento decir k tardaré un poco con la actualización, sorry _


	6. Out of control

_Un capitulo más después de un mes sin actualizar... pero bueno... ya saben... estuve haciendo varios one-shots n.nU... en fin..._

_Nno crean que me eh olvidado del fic que "rife" en la reunión familiar xDU... lo haré, esta prometido o.o... es sólo k me han entrado de ganas de terminar Forget y es ahora o nunca .o._

_Un beso y que disfruten este capitulo k tuve k partir por k no me gustó la segunda parte S _

**Out Of Control**

(One Part)

El agua le cubría hasta el torso nacarado, mezclándose entre pétalos escarlata que despedían el olor de su misma esencia: rosas. Mezcladas con el líquido, había una sustancia carmesí que le escurría por el pecho recién segado, por los colmillos de quién le miraba con lujuria y deseo. El rubio trató de reconocer el rostro de aquella mujer, inútilmente. Le miró a las pupilas pigmentadas a sangre y sintió un profundo dolor en la yugular...

«... _Milo... despierta..."_

Una palma se impregnó con rapidez y fuerza en su mejilla derecha. Se incorporó ya despierto en su asiento, a la vez que se llevaba una mano al cuello, pasando sus dedos a modo de amortiguar la punzada, y mirando de forma recriminatoria a su mentor, por el reciente golpe

-"Tardaste mucho en despertar"- Se excusó el oji verde acomodándose de nuevo a su lado

El vampiro, cuya existencia era menor que la de Saga, observó por la ventana la total arena que tenía como único paisaje.

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- Inquirió su acompañante. El rubio cerró los ojos y se concentro en su anterior sueño

Eso era vivir, experimentar, sentirse renacido sin haber previamente muerto...

-"¿Milo?"- Tocó su hombro con preocupación frente al silencio impuesto por el más joven; aunque dicho tacto atrajo una imagen a la mente de su pupilo

Se revolcaba en el piso con algunas llamas quemando su piel blanca, en su estado perpetuo. Le pedía ayuda con la mirada ensangrentada mientras se convertía en cenizas. Y él, únicamente expectante, observaba el final del mentor que consideraba hipócrita en esos momentos, y que le conducía hacia un sitio desconocido, bajo el juramente de revelarle cualquier incógnita con tal de que él no volviera a acercarse a Camus...

Experimentó otra punzada, la cual aparentó deslizando sus dedos entre los rizos de su cabello y cambiando la mirada hacia el cristal

-"Estoy en perfecto estado"- Mintió. Y es que Saga se veía de forma de diferente. Tan preocupado por su estado, más fraternal que en otras ocasiones. Como si quisiera ver en él a su sobrino, o quizá, sólo fuera una abrupta necesidad por proteger a alguien más, teniendo a tal mencionado, a varios kilómetros lejos.

-"Te ves pálido y algo cansado"- Comentó regresando su vista al frente, fijándola en el parabrisas. –"Quizá te evitaste el cenar anoche"- Cual aguja fueron sus palabras las que provocaron que el rubio se girara rápidamente hacia él, con una mirada indefinida entre las tantas emociones que lo embriagaron.

Si Saga ya estaba al tanto de su visita nocturna a la mansión, las cosas no le resultarían fáciles para inventar cualquier tipo de excusa y salir bien librado de aquella...

Aunque... Si él ya sabia, no le trataría como si nada.

Entonces recordó su mutuo pacto.

-"Camus es un vampiro de nacimiento... ¿Verdad?"- Fue Saga quien ahora le regresó la mirada mezclada al escuchar semejante comentario en un tono intuitivo. –"Prometiste decirme todo lo que yo quisiera saber"- Dijo en tono serio. El peliazul suspiro resignado, volviendo a posar sus ojos al frente

-"Con que esa es tu primera pregunta"- Dijo para sí mismo en voz baja. –"Esta bien, te lo diré."- Milo notó que en la garganta de su mentor se volvía difícil el paso de la saliva. –"Camus lleva en la espalda un tatuaje... es... una luna que parece querer comerse una pequeña estrella..."- El rubio hizo memoria, corroborando que efectivamente, el pelirrojo tenía esa marca; pero...

-"¿Qué significa?"- Preguntó con extrañeza, obteniendo que los ojos crispados de Saga se acercaran tanto a los suyos como si el vampiro mayor tratara de besarle

-"Que Camus si es un vampiro, el más puro de nuestro raza; sólo hace falta la mordida de uno de nosotros para que ese lado despierte en él"- Volvió, al confesar, la misma posición de todo el viaje.

Milo se sintió mareado, confundido. De pronto se juzgó tan enfermo y arrepentido, como un niño regañado que había tocado un objeto invaluable

-"Le juré a Kanon que jamás revelaría el secreto y que preservaría una vida normal para él, ya que es el único lazo con nuestra familia humana..."- Eso agravó el estado del rubio. Deseó saltar de la camioneta y correr por el desierto hasta que el sol secara su existencia. Quiso abrir la boca y revelarle al mentor su gran travesura, a sabiendas de que le costaría la eternidad.

-"Hablando de humanos"- Cambio de tema antes de sus labios le traicionaran. –"Me has dicho que debemos ponerles bajo aviso de nuestra existencia, incluso darles armas para acabar con nosotros a través de mis canciones; y no te entiendo Saga. Se supone que nosotros cazamos mortales para existir, bebemos su sangre..."

-"Pero no matamos por matar"- Explicó tajante el mayor –"Lo hacemos por alimentarnos, nada más. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros y los night walkers. Ellos matan por el placer de hacerlo, siguiendo las mismas costumbres que tenia Pandora, nuestra madre..."

-"¿Nuestra madre?"- Preguntó atónito, sintiendo que era una información compleja

-"Así es."- Suspiró haciendo una pauta, preparándose para decir algo que le había ocultado –"Una mujer fue la que nos heredó esta vida eterna retando a nuestra diosa..."

-"Señor Moreau, hemos llegado"- Anunció el que conducía aquél vehículo. Escasos segundos transcurrieron hasta que la camioneta paró su recorrido. Milo y Saga descendieron, colocándose unas gafas de sol previamente.

El vampiro más joven observó las ruinas de lo que pudo haber sido una antigua civilización egipcia.

El peliazul tiró suavemente de su brazo, llevándole entre los escombros y vestigios de un pueblo que ya no existía más.

Se detuvieron frente a una escalinata que iba en declive, con una ruta que parecía llevar al interior de una catacumba. El mentor parecía dudoso, y es que experimentar de nuevo los estragos de cosas que ya no quieres recordar, a veces, es más delicado que pretender volar

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Inquirió Milo, extrañado. Saga respondió con la cabeza en forma negativa, caminando por delante al interior de aquél recinto.

La oscuridad se disolvió al penetrar, ya que algunas antorchas se encendieron al instante, mostrando el sendero alfombrado en polvo y misterioso de aquella cripta. Un soplo alertó al peliazul, quien tomó el portador de fuego y lo apuntó en la dirección donde la ráfaga se había originado, amenazante.

-"¿Después de tanto, así saludas a una viejo amigo?- Se escuchó una voz sin mostrar esencia, y Saga sonrió al reconocerle. Ese extraño acento sólo podía pertenecerle al último de su familia..

-"Siempre fuiste un buen anfitrión Shura, no me extraña que por ello la hermandad no decidiera apelar para ponerte de custodio"- Se oyó una risa solaz que inundó toda la cueva. Algunas pisadas se marcaron en la arena y el mencionado apareció ante sus ojos: Tenia el cabello rebelde y despeinado en un tono del miso color que la conciencia de su dueño, la piel nívea y los ojos en un dudoso color púrpura.

-"¿No será que se reservan ese derecho porque necesitan de mi?"- Saga se cruzó de brazos

-"Vaya, parece que media eternidad aquí enclaustrado te ha subido los humos"- Shura volvió a reír

-"Soy el último de los cuida tumbas; sin mi, Aicos y Minos ya hubieran logrado liberar a Pandora"- El peliazul, divertido con aquellos comentarios poco ortodoxos, despegó los labios para volver a contradecirlo, cuando su pupilo decidió hablar

-"Perdón por interrumpir su reencuentro tan «_amigable_», pero aún no sé que diantre tengo yo que ver o hacer aquí"- Shura escudriñó con sus pupilas la presencia del vampiro joven que recién había hablado

-"Antes de que comentes algo, él es como un hijo para mi"- Respondió el familiar de Camus, a lo que Milo se sorprendió por lo dicho.

-"Ah... Tú lo convertiste en vampiro"

-"Él ya lo es nacimiento, lo lleva en la sangre; yo soy su padre adoptivo, por así decirlo."- Explicó cruzándose de brazos, algo incomodado por sus propios vocablos –"Y... quiero mostrarle nuestro pasado para heredarle la misión que yo eh llevado..."

-"¿Tú?... ¡No me hagas reír!... MI familia y yo..."- Escandalizado, el pelinegro interrumpió

-"Quiero decir que Milo tendrá el poder de regir a nuestra raza"- Volvió a explicar en tono de fastidio

-"¿Qué?"- Exclamaron ambos vampiros

-"Es una decisión inapelable, así que no me miren así"- Dijo el peliazul con el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto severo

-"¿Te volviste loco?"

-"Yo no estoy listo..."

-"Es muy joven... No cuenta ni con quinientos años de vida..."

-"Ni siquiera conozco mis deberes"

-"No tiene experiencia..."

-"Yo no..."

-"¡Silencio!"- Gritó exasperado el tío de Camus, cansado de los tantos comentarios que ambos lanzaban en contra de sus deseos -"Eh dicho que es una decisión inapelable. Yo no tengo hijos con Mu"

-"Deberías tenerlos"- Comentó en tono de represalia el pelinegro, obteniendo una ojeada amenazante de Saga

-"Y lo quiero como si fuera uno, es de toda mi confianza y sé que no me equivoco al dejar nuestro legado en sus manos."- Nuevamente se sintió enfermo, lleno de confusiones y con la cabeza repleta de oraciones dichas por su mentor, que ahora y después de anoche, no creía merecer

-"De acuerdo, esa es tu decisión y yo la respeto."- Suspiró, dándoles la espalda y avanzando hacia el sitio que el peliazul quería mostrarle a su discípulo –"Síganme"

El recinto tenía un color entre amarillo y café claro, pegándole más a un pigmento mostaza en el tapete de arena, los muros y el techo. A su paso, las antorchas por arte de magia se encendían, mostrando más sitio donde avanzar. En las paredes había grabados que el rubio no podía leer, pero que entendía, pertenecían al dialecto antiguo de aquella civilización.

Al adentrarse, percibía un peso que le hacia flaquear, una presencia que drenaba toda fuerza y lucidez; pero que avivaba su curiosidad por saber que causaba ese malestar.

Saga y Shura se detuvieron frente a la entrada de una cámara con garabatos en el perímetro circular de la roca que impedía su campo visual.

-"Aquí reposa el cuerpo de Pandora, nuestra madre"- Explicó su mentor posando una de sus manos en la piedra

-"¿Su cuerpo?"- Repitió sin comprender –"¿Acaso esta muerta?"- El pelinegro movió la cabeza

-"No, ella sólo duerme"- En vez de que las incógnitas de Milo fueran despejadas, parecían escribirse más con cada supuesta ilustración

El cuida tumbas, conociendo tan bien aquella morada, viró su rostro con rapidez hacia uno de los pasillos

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Le preguntó el peliazul. El roquero también le observó

-"Un nuevo presagio..."- Dijo en voz baja antes de salir corriendo

-"¡Shura!"- El rubio trató de seguir a su mentor tras el pelinegro

«_Milo..._»

_(Do you feel that?)_

_(Oh shit)_

_**Ooh ah ah ah ah!**_

_**Ooh ah ah ah ah!**_

Su pierna se quedó congelada en la posición que había iniciado para trotar. Todo su cuerpo se llenó de una sensación paralizante que volvió inútil cualquier acción

«_Milo..._»

_**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing**_

_**Broken your servant I kneel**_

_**(Will you give it to me?)**_

Algo en la garganta volvió arduo el trabajo de tragar. Sus ojos descansaron en la lápida de concreto que custodiaba a la que decían ser su madre

«_Todo lo que tú quieras... sin ninguna restricción..._»

_**It seems what's left of my human side**_

_**Is slowly changing ... in me**_

_**(Will you give it to me?)**_

Si algo en su perpetuidad le sobraba, eran cosas prohibidas, acciones que por razones de lealtad o de sano juicio había omitido

«_Ven a mi..._»

_**Looking at my own reflection**_

_**When suddenly it changes**_

_**Violently it changes**_

_**Oh no, There is no turning back now**_

_**You've woken up the demon ... in me**_

Recargándose en la pared, y dejando ambas manos palpitantes sobre la entrada de concreto, empujando la lapida hasta liberar el paso; Milo siguió aquella voz femenina y de ultratumba al interior de la cámara.

Era una estatua la que le hablaba. Una mujer con vestimenta provocativa que no podía distinguirse. Con aspecto mordaz y seductivo destilado en su gesto.

«_Lo que deseas no es mucho y sin embargo te es negado_»

El rubio detuvo su paso

«_Yo te ofrezco poder ilimitado..._»

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You mother get up**_

_**Come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You fucker get up**_

_**Come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**_

Con un sonido opaco, el brazo de la estatua se desprendió, lentamente, del sitio normal donde se ubicaba; ofreciendo al rubio un pedazo carnoso donde podía clavar sus colmillos. Milo se acercó hasta ella, con precaución, recordando todas las ocasiones en que Saga le había prohibido hacer cosas y ocultándole secretos de los que ya estaba arto. Entre sus dedos afilaos, con su aspecto inmortal, capturó el don que se le ofrecía, inclinándose con lentitud hasta que sus labios tocaron la piel de aquella mujer; impregnando y sesgando con los caninos en ese brazo que le proporcionó elixir inmortal y que le revelaba el origen de aquél legado, que su mentor pretendía que cuidar.

Se sintió vivo, protegido de todo miedo y perturbación.

Por primera vez su lado humano había claudicado frente al lado fiero e inmortal.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Retiró de su rostro las mantas, empujando los brazos fuera de estas y estirando los músculos. Emitió un sonido que delató su reciente despertar. Trató de levantarse pero el cuerpo parecía querer perpetuar su reposo, sin omitir cierta sustancia que ahora carecía.

Volvió a bostezar. Tomó las cobijas y descubrió su cuerpo mientras deslizaba las piernas fuera del lecho, y tocaba con las plantas la alfombra malva

-"Estoy muerto..."- Comentó sin ningún sentido, desperezándose; aunque el caer en la cuenta de sus palabras, sonrió divertido. Impulsándose con el extremo de sus manos, logró ponerse en pie, andando hasta el sitio donde Milo y él se dijeron adiós.

Suspiró melancólico, pasando todo su cabello de fuego hacia el lado diestro, por delante del hombro. Palpó su cuello, hombros, labios, mejillas, frente; cualquier rincón que extrañara el tacto frío del vampiro. Contrajo uno de los bordes de su boca y lo acarició con la papila.

Ese fue el labio que el rubio le mordió...

Dio pauta a otra exhalación, armándose de valor. Tomo la cerradura dorada y abrió la puerta que conducía al palco, con miedo y rapidez.

Al inicio la luz le lastimó las membranas protectoras, teniendo que subir las manos hasta los ojos para ayudar a cubrirlos de semejante tortura. El calor se apropió de la dermis, quemándole por escasos segundos, asustándole de sobremanera. Y al comprobar que esas sensaciones eran normales cuando uno se expone al sol del media día, sonrió caminando hacia el barandal y recargándose en él para observar mejor el jardín

**o.o.o.o.o**

Shura volvió a pasar su dedo índice por el grabado, examinando el significado de lo que parecía ser otra profecía.

A lo largo de su vida, en aquella cueva, desde que Pandora quedó convertida en piedra; algunos dibujos se habían impregnado en la catacumba, advirtiendo hechos que a la larga se habían vuelto realidad. El último signo coincidió con el nacimiento de Camus y el presagio de la resurrección de la reina. Dos marcas que alertaron no sólo a la hermandad, si no también a los night walkers

-"¿Aún no?"- Volvió a preguntar Saga, impaciente.

-"Son símbolos antiguos, me es difícil traducirlos"- Respondió con un ligero temblor en su voz. El peliazul resopló con cansancio. –"Mira"- Señaló el cuida tumbas –"El legado de tu familia esta inconcluso..."

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Se acercó un poco más para también intentar leerlos

-"Que bajo tu sangre no seguirá el dominio sobre la hermandad"- Pasó su dedo por otra marca recién impregnada en el muro –"Y esto no es bueno Saga. Aquí anuncia el retorno de Pandora y un nuevo rey en su trono, un vampiro de corazón no débil... si no perturbado..."- Un par de pupilas esmeralda se mostraron horrorizadas.

Shura no terminó de comprender su aspecto tan asustado, cuando el peliazul ya corría hacia la cámara de su madre

-"¡Milo!"- Gritaba a todo pulmón, con un sentimiento por demás humano, pero que no podía evitar profesarle al rubio

La puerta ya no resguardaba a la reina. Aquella sensación de cansancio y la presencia maligna que inundaba toda la catacumba, en ese espacio se volvía más penetrante, debilitante a un grado tal que parecía arduo el jalar un poco de oxígeno y llevarlo hasta los pulmones

Rebuscó con la mirada y la respiración entrecortada, algún vestigio que corroborara la presencia del rubio, sin hallarlo. Sus pies lo guiaron hacia el interior, observando el rostro ahora sonriente de la cruel Pandora

-"Ah despertado..."- Musitó. Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, seguido por un mortífero agarre sobre su cuello, y un par de colmillos aferrándose a este, succionando su sangre. Reconoció un mechón áureo que se colocó por delante, como propiedad de su pupilo. Trató de luchar contra la fuerza que el más joven ejercía, pero le era inútil todo intento. Sintió la vida eterna irse por los orificios recién marcados por el rubio sin que pudiera defenderse. A sus piernas les faltó fuerza, por lo que decidieron rendirse y dejarse dominar –junto con todo el cuerpo-, por Milo.

Cuado todo parecía ser cubierto por una espesa penumbra, Shura, a tiempo, con una antorcha atinó a golpear en la parte trasera de la cabeza, al rubio; quien al recibir el impacto, soltó a su mentor y cayó tendido de bruces en la arena. El pelinegro sostuvo a Moreau antes que cayera, desfallecido

-"Saga, ¿Estás bien?"- El peliazul abrió los ojos con trabajo, como si los párpados le pesaran. Se llevó una mano a la yugular aún sangrante, contemplando al despegarla, sus propios dedos empapados con su existencia

Trató de que sus ojos no expresaran más emoción que la merecida, al observarle tendido en la arena; respirando entrecortadamente, analizando su actitud

_**I can see inside you, the sickness is rising**_

_**Don't try to deny what you feel**_

_**(Will you give it to me?)**_

¿Qué podría haberle hecho reaccionar así con él?

De ser un vampiro pacifico, viviendo bajo sus ordenes y enseñanzas, ahora se comportaba como sanguinario

-"Milo..."- Habló en tono quedo. Shura pasó una de sus uñas afiladas por su muñeca izquierda, rasguñado su carne pálida hasta que emanaran gotas de elixir escarlata que Saga pudiera tomar y restablecerse. Al principio, el peliazul se negó a tomar de su sangre, pero terminó cediendo y bebiendo lo que el cuida tumbas le ofrecía

_**It seems that all that was good has died**_

_**And is decaying in me**_

_**(Will you give it to me?)**_

Volviendo a recuperar su fuerza, con ayuda del pelinegro se puso en pie

-"¿Qué demonios le pasó?"- Indagó golpeando con la punta de pie uno de los costados del desmayado

-"Creo que bebió la sangre prohibida"- Respondió en tuno lúgubre, pasando sus ojos verdes al cuerpo inerte de Milo

-"¿Qué vanos a hacer?"

-"Sacarlo. Si Pandora esta por despertar, no nada más hay que proteger a uno... si no a dos de nuestro de clan..."

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

(NA: Song 1 "_**Down with the sickness**"_, by **Gay Jordon**, **_Queen Of The Damned_**)

_Agradezco su lectura a todas, muy en especial a tres chicas que me comentan por mail lo que les parece mi fic, ya que son comentarios que no creo merecer y que en verdad me halagan porque dos de ellas han leído el libro y una es fiel lectora de Anee Rice... _

_besitos... y espero k les gustara el ble capi n.n_

_bye!_


	7. Out of control 2

**Out Of Control**

**(Two Part)**

El valle de la muerte esa noche se congratulaba con la presencia del rubio roquero, quien se consideraba una de las estrellas más excéntricas y famosas entre el mundo del espectáculo.

Su música resonaba por los confines de la tierra, hablando de muerte y sangre sus letras; previniendo a todo mortal de la existencia de vampiros.

Curiosamente, el rubio parado en el escenario, carecía de la misma esencia a raíz del hecho suscitado el día anterior, en las catacumbas.

A unos cuantos metros, mezclado entre el publico, Camus le observaba realizar aquellas proezas que hacían a todo el mundo gritar de emoción...

Y, a unos metros más alejados donde no había fanáticos gritando, se ubicaban cuatro bien conocidos inmortales, esperando las ordenes del líder de la hermandad.

- _It seems you're having some trouble_

_In dealing with these changes_

_Living with these changes_

_Oh no, the world is a scary place_

_Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me_

Al oírle cantar, Saga cerró los puños y los ojos, no deseando escuchar más, no queriendo creer que aquél que hubiera antes considerado un hijo, ahora tuviera que cazar como enemigo; ya que después del pasado día, la vida de ambos había sido fragmentada por una línea de rivalidad entre los nuevos deseos de Milo por matar y los suyos de preservar toda existencia y aún más, de que Pandora nunca despertara

**-:- Flash Back -:-**

El rubio seguía luchando contra los grilletes que lo privaban de libertad. Su mentor le observaba sin hacer movimientos, impávido, maquilando una idea para tranquilizarlo

-"Quiero más..."- Volvía a repetir con el mismo tono mortífero, mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos, deseosos por más elixir escarlata.

Parecía un demente. Era como si el verdadero rubio se encontrara atrapado en el cuerpo de aquél loco vampiro, esperando que su padre adoptivo lo rescatara.

Saga se acercó a su pupilo y estrelló su mano contra la mejilla de este, quien reacciono con una violenta sacudida y un grito cual si estuviera poseído. Colocó sus manos en las muñecas del roquero mientras se colocaba arriba de él

-"Lo que bebiste te tiene así... ¡Este no eres tú!"- Le decía habiendo perdido la paciencia

-"Tienes envidia porque ella me escogió a mi"- Respondió mordaz

-"Pandora te esta usando en mi contra... ¡Reacciona ya!"- Milo movió la cabeza con desesperación, de un lado hacia el otro en un arrebato por librearse de su agarre. El peliazul sintió miedo. Trató de levantarse; mas su pupilo le ganó. Impulsó todo su cuerpo hacia delante, soltándose de los grilletes y cayendo sobre Saga, en el piso

El cuerpo del mentor olvidó sus funciones, y sólo las recordó cuando el rubio enterró dos marfilados caninos en su yugular, nuevamente, robándole sangre. Sus esmeraldas se abrieron con horror, sus labios clonaron el gesto. Las manos trataban de liberarse de aquél agarre impuesto por su discípulo, sin conseguirlo, percibiendo el drenado de su sangre a través de dos orificios en su cuello.

Justo cuando todo parecía perdido, un nombre gesticuló. Fueron cinco letras las que le sacaron del peor apuro de su no vida...

«_Camus..._»

Fue un escudo del más fuerte metal que protegió su existencia de los ataques inmortales.

Milo dimitió en su tarea, despegándose por unos segundos de las garras de Pandora...

«_Te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo_...»

Dijo esa noche el pelirrojo

Rebuscó el vampiro esa palabra en su diccionario metal:

Nunca...

NUNCA...

N-U-N-C-A...

En esos labios humanos y franceses, era una palabra tan significativa que removía emociones nunca antes percibidas; pero si mataba a Saga, ese ninguna vez, terminaría transformándose en un «_Te odio_» que aniquilara su existencia.

Volvió a sentirse débil, bajo los efectos de una restricción que le hastiaba.

Despegó sus labios de la yugular de su mentor, bajo el fulgor verde de sus pupilas. Sin cuidado lo dejó tendido en el suelo, desangrándose, antes de correr contra la ventana y arrojarse por ella, desapareciendo del campo visual del peliazul.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Mu entró corriendo a la habitación, con la respiración agitada después de subir corriendo hasta la parte más alta del faro donde se ocultaban.

-"Apenas recibí tu mensaje, vine lo más pronto posible desde Remy hasta Alejandría."- Tomó la cabeza de su esposo y la colocó bajo su pierna flexionada

«_Milo_...»

Trató de decirle, moviendo los labios con dificultad, contemplando con ansia la ventana

-"¿Se escapó?"- El pelilila y su pareja cruzaron una mirada, donde el segundo le confirmó su temor.

El semblante de Saga lucía más demacrado y consumido que cuando se convertía en vampiro.

Le ayudó a recargarse en la cama, aún sentado en el piso, con las piernas abiertas. Mu, a sabiendas de que su esposo sólo se alimentaba a través de él y no bebiendo directamente de otro humano, tocó con su papila el cuello sangrante del mayor, pasándola con cuidado y succionando esas partículas de sangre. Enredó sus dedos entre su propio cabello y lo pasó todo del lado contrario, dejando su garganta a la vista del peliazul, continuando su propia tarea. Mu se acomodó a cada lado de él, pegándose más a su cuepro con ayuda del abrazo que ejercía por arriba de sus hombros. Y cuando sintió el soplo frío de Saga, una descarga recorrió su medula, seguida por una sacudida en el vientre y un contacto que le hizo respirar entrecortadamente.

Se apresó a él, permitiéndole recuperar fuerzas a través de sus propio elixir. Escondió la punta de su manos entre la profundidad marina de su cabello, mientras se sentía a cada sorbo, más excitado. Quiso ver su piel desnuda una vez más, pero temía hacerlo y que s esposo se sintiera incomodado

-"Yo jamás te haré sentir como Kanon, puesto que no soy él..."- Escuchó con atención sus palabras, dejando de succionar aquél líquido para sólo acariciar con la lengua aquella abertura. –"Pero bien sabes que los vampiros si podemos sentir, por eso existe nuestra hermandad..."- Se apartó para interrogarle con la mirada –"Yo te amo, tú sabes que siempre lo eh hecho desde antes de ser un inmortal..."

-"Por eso me pediste que te hiciera vampiro"- Completó con una sonrisa Saga.

Mu había pertenecido a la familia que servía en el palacio de Pandora. Una décadas después de aquella misma se condenó a vivir eternamente como piedra, la ruptura entre los dos clanes se suscitó: los que seguía el ejemplo de sus reina y mataban por placer, y los que sólo lo hacían por sobrevivir. El pelilila era vampiro de nacimiento, enamorado de uno de los gemelos. Fue así que confesó sus sentimientos y recibió como respuesta una negativa. Pasados los días, convenció al peliazul de darle aquél legado para admirarlo en secreto, sin saber que tendría que morir o envejecer

Un caso muy parecido al de Camus y Milo...

El mayor acarició la mejilla pálida de su acompañante, añorando el momento de hacer realidad un comentario hecho en las catacumbas

«_Yo no tengo hijos con Mu_...»

Había dicho para excusarse. Si no los había tenido ya no era por su pareja, si no por su propia negativa; porque él quería seguir cuidando a su sobrino, preservando lo último de Kanon por amor a su hermano

«_Deberías tenerlos_...»

No era tan la mala idea. Después de todo, él lo quería y a Saga no le era indiferente, si no, ¿Para que casarse?

No emitió otro sonido. Acercó sus caninos al níveo cuello de su pareja, procediendo a succionar un poco más de elixir, sin excederse. Deslizó la mano hasta el torso del pelilila y le despojó de la ropa que lo cubría, cediendo a sus deseos por percibir aquella aterciopelada piel. Juntó sus labios ensangrentados a los de él y nuevamente le hizo jadear. Su esposo le ayudó también a desvestirse, mordiéndole un labio para degustar de su propia sangre mezclada con la del vampiro que amaba.

El peliazul dejó su boca para pasar nuevamente al cuello, recorriendo ahora hombros y pecho, que hacia sangrar y limpiaba con la punta de la lengua.

Estando completamente desnudos, ceñían sus cuerpos y la excitación que de poco les quemaba por dentro. Reclamando con los labios caricias profundas y ocultas. Bebiendo aquello que les había hecho inmortales, en la esencia del otro.

Saga se recargó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus extremidades superiores para no recostarse completamente, hasta que Mu se puso en pie, masajeando su hombría con la mano, dándose a sí mismo placer. Y mientras el peliazul introducía su miembro caliente en la entrada de su pareja este limitaba a respirar con breves pausadas, excitado, acelerando el ritmo respiratorio cuando la envestida lo hacia.

El mayor impulsaba las caderas hacia a delante, tomando las del pelilila que se apoyaba en una sola mano, para no recostarse también; masajeando con la otra su excitación y emitiendo sonidos de dolor, mezclados con placer a causa del cosquilleo que embriaga sus sentidos.

**-:- End Of Flash Back -:-**

El líder de la hermandad volvió a abrir los ojos, concibiendo una idea que le hacia olvidar su tarde apasionada con su esposo: el que a Milo no sólo ellos lo quisieran cazar, si no también los Night Walkers

- _And when I dream_

_And when I dream_

_And when I dream_

_And when I dream!!!!_

_No mommy, don't do it again_

_Don't do it again_

_I'll be a good boy_

_I'll be a good boy, I promise_

_No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh_

_Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?_

_Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!_

-"No somos los únicos que quieren su cabeza"- Comentó pasando su fría mirada por el publico, donde pudo percibir el olor y presencia de más vampiros, de los caminantes nocturnos

- _Why did you have to be such a bitch?_

_Why don't you,_

_Why don't you fuck off and die?_

_Why can't you just fuck off and die?_

_Why can't you just leave here and die?_

_Never stick your hand in my face again bitch_

_FUCK YOU!!!_

-"Pero él cree que somos nosotros sus enemigos"- Dijo Mu, atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Shaka y Aioria

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- Preguntó el moreno

-"Escucha la canción, es como si me hablara a mi"- Respondió Saga

- _I don't need this shit_

_You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore_

_Would you like to see how it feels mommy?_

_Here it comes, get ready to die!_

Quizá se lo estaba tomando muy personal. Podría caber esa posibilidad dentro de su cabeza; pero lo cierto, no sólo para él, si no para Camus también, era que esa interpretación estaba cargada de emociones que Milo antes no había transmitido: odio, venganza y muerte por sobre todo

- _Ooh ah ah ah ah!_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up_

_Come on get down with the sickness_

You fucker get up 

_Come on get down with the sickness_

_Mad-ness has now come over me_

Al culminar su canción, una detonación a la que siguieron chispas de colores en el escenario, atrajo los aplausos de todos los fanáticos que le habían escuchado cantar.

Y abajo, entre el publico, con sentimientos aún humanos, Camus observaba preocupado al rubio, percibiendo cierta incomodidad en el ambiente y una sensación que le advertía de algún peligro latente.

Buscó acercarse un poco más al escenario, aunque le era difícil pasar entre los admiradores que querían el primer lugar para admirar al roquero inmortal.

-"¡Milo!"- Le gritaba el pelirrojo, subiendo el volumen en cada llamado; ya que los demás espectadores también le gritaban. Pero si de algo no debía dudar, era que pese a todo, a los oídos del vampiro siempre llegaría el sonido de su voz

El rubio y él se miraron. El francés le advertía con sus agraciadas gemas, de que algo no andaba del todo bien, mientras que el ende parado en el escenario parecía... despedirse... El labio del pelirrojo tembló en el momento que rompió todo contacto visual –"MILOOO"

-"Shaka, busca a Camus"- Ordenó Saga con sus ojos aún puestos sobre su pupilo. El rubio lacio no respondió, hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y avanzó hacia el publico con paso decidido. Arriba, el roquero habló

-"Mi siguiente número va dedicado a un grupo muy especial de espectadores... a aquellos que vienen por mi..."- El francés comprendió el doble sentido de ese mensaje, llevándose una mano al pecho y buscando con la mirada horrorizada, hacia a todos lados, a su familiar que ya debía estar al tanto de lo que ambos habían hecho

La música comenzó a sonar, quizás la última que Milo entonaría en su vida

- _You think you're smart_

_you're not, it's plain to see_

_that you want me to_

_fall off, it's killing me_

_let's see you've got the gall_

_come take it all_

Camus no podía concebir el que los retara, que hablara así de alguien que iba por su vida...

-"De mi tío..."- Musitó, y el pecho se movió con un poco más de rapidez

- _The jury is coming_

_coming to tear me apart_

_all this bitching and moaning_

_come on it's on_

Parecía explicarle lo que pasaba sin dejar de provocar a quienes iban en pos de su él

- _I'm trapped in this world_

_lonely and fading_

_heart broken waiting_

_for you to come_

_we are stuck in this world_

_that's not meant for me_

_for me_

El pelirrojo deseaba que lo mirara, que pudiera entender que él era capas de descifrar los sentimientos que quería ignorar, aunque fuera poco el tiempo de experimentarlos

_- So what you got?_

_one last shot_

_it seems to me that you're not needed_

_come on it's killing me_

_let's see you've got the call_

_come take it all_

Mu colocó una mano en el hombro de Saga, como si al primer movimiento en falso por parte de su esposo, él pudiera con ese agarre detenerlo

- _The jury is coming_

_coming to tear me apart_

_all this bitching and moaning_

_come on it's on_

Algunos del publico parecían extraños, de hecho, a los ojos de Camus, dos sombras de un momento al otro, saltarían sobre el cantante; algo que le hizo suponer que se trataban de más miembros de la hermandad

- _I'm trapped in this world_

_lonely and fading_

_heart broken waiting_

_for you to come_

_we are stuck in this world_

_that's_

_not meant for me_

_for me_

Mientras bailaba y cantaba parecía indefenso a cualquier tipo de ataque...

_come on, it's on_

_come on, it's on_

_come on, it's on_

_come on, it's on_

Y si bien invitaba a subir por él, ellos no esperarían más...

Camus volvió a fijar su atención en las dos figuras, percatándose que ambos saltaron en dirección al sexy rubio, con lo que parecían bates

-"¡Cuidado!- Advirtió el francés

- _I'm trapped in this world_

_lonely and fading_

_heart broken waiting_

_for you to come_

_we are stuck in this world_

_that's not meant for me_

_for me_

La banda no dejó de tocar ni Milo de cantar.

Se apropió de uno de los palos y lo enterró en el estómago de uno de ellos, aventándolo contra el que segundo que trataba de agredirlo.

Más sombras acudieron al escenario, rodeando al inmortal.

El publico se mostraba extasiado por lo que creían ser efectos especiales

- _I'm trapped in this world_

_lonely and fading_

_heart broken waiting_

_for you to come_

_we are stuck in this world_

_that's not meant for me_

_for me_

Podría ser el último coro de su vida...

Saga, haciendo uso de sus poderes como inmortal, acudió en su ayuda, enterrando dos dardos que le había dado Death mask, en la espalda de sus enemigos.

El rubio le miró sorprendido, sin comprender el porque lo ayudaba, si supuestamente, estaba ahí para terminar con su existencia; fue cuando el peliazul reveló un nuevo secreto, sin dejar de pelear contra otros vampiros

-"La única forma de despertar a Pandora era con la sangre de Camus... Cuando ella despierte se dice que abra un rey para nosotros..."- Le rompió el cuello a uno de sus enemigos. Otro vampiro le propinó una bofetada al rubio, este sonrió mordaz y se limpió el hilo de sangre en la comisura labial

-"¿Por qué me quieren matar a mi? Pensé que el único que querría mi cabeza serias tú"- Tomó una guitarra que en la huida, uno de su banda había olvidado, y golpeó a otro de sus enemigos

-"Yo no tengo nada en tu contra"- El cuello de Saga fue apresado por dos manos huesudas

-"Jamás me dejas hacer lo que quiero... ¡Nunca piensas en mi!"- Aumentó el tono de su voz en aquella réplica, al sentir la ira nuevamente apoderarse de él

-"Ahora... lo estoy haciendo..."- Milo se percató de que su mentor aún seguía débil después de que él mismo intentó matarlo, por lo que decidió ayudarlo atravesando una de las batutas en el agresor de su maestro –"Gracias..."- Tomo un poco de aire, masajeando su nuca –"Tienes que tener cuidado, ya que ellos quieren matarte porque Pandora te escogió como su rey..."

-"Pero ¿Para qué querían a Camus?"

-"Porque si él la despertaba, Minos o Aicos podían matarlo y luego ser ellos los reyes, claro, cuando uno muriera..."

Su espaldas chocaron, estaban rodeados. Mu y Aioria peleando contra los night walkers bajo el escenario, Shaka aún buscando al pelirrojo que estaba por ser estrangulado y ellos a merced de sus enemigos...

Todo parecía perdido...

Un movimiento repentino bajo el escenario, seguido por una detonación que hizo saltar tablas y conexiones eléctricas, provocando que algunas chispas doradas saltaran; dio paso a la figura de una mujer que no estaba suspendida mediante ilusión optima, si no que por ella misma flotaba.

Su cabello cárdeno y largo se ondulaba con el viento, cayéndole por la espalda, dividiéndosele a causa de los hombros desnudos. Su piel era blanca, cubierta por una delgada capa de luz que la hacia irradiar; admirándose a través de ese ropaje antiguamente atrevido, consistente en un jubón de metal con grecas de difícil traducción y una falda que le cubría los pies pero que se pegaba a su esbelta figura.

Viéndola como intrusa, algunos vampiros fueron en pos de ella; mas a la recién llegada sólo le bastó empujar el aire con un fino movimiento de manos, para que estos salieran volando y se calcinaran en el piso.

-"Pandora..."- Titubeó Saga, retrocediendo, profundamente horrorizado; destilando todo su pavor en cada gesto y paso a causa de la pelioscuro.

Milo observó sus facciones. Jamás había visto ese tipo de marcas en el rostro de su mentor, y eso le satisfacía...

Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la figura deseable de Pandora, admirando esa manera que tenía de disfrutar el matar a sus enemigos y destruir todo a su paso, entre llamas y gritos de terror. En aquel momento comprendió las palabras de Saga

«_nosotros... los llamados **traidores**_»

Si ella disfrutaba matar al igual que los night walkers, y ella era su creadora, el peliazul y la dichosa hermandad, sólo se habían reproducido para preservar el código que ellos mismos habían inventado; la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Era obvio ver que le gustaba el caos e infundir terror, justo como lo hacia con los fanáticos que habían quedado del concierto; pero él sentía que faltaba una pieza en ese rompecabezas, una cosa que su mentor aún no le decía y que podría tener que ver con...

-"Milo…"- Lo llamaba la misma voz sensual y de ultratumba que había cautiva a sus tímpanos, una que le hacia olvidar la existencia del pelirrojo. Incitándolo con su mano y el dedo índice, logró que el rubio se acercara hasta ella, flotando, victima de un hechizo que su maestro no pudo interrumpir.

Pandora observó con atención su rostro, pasando el dorso de su mano por una de las mejillas pálidas, antes de besarlo frente a la estupefacción de los vampiros de la hermandad y el propio Camus.

Y delante de todos, haciendo uso de sus poderes eternos, la reina y su nuevo rey, ascendieron por los cielos, alejándose de ellos, privándoles de su presencia.

Los ojos del pelirrojo sólo pudieron posarse unos segundos en el rostro de su amado vampiro, antes de mirar a aquella mujer.

Una fuerte punzada le atacó en la cabeza, seguida por un debilitamiento de muerte que le hizo perder el equilibro, cayendo rendido en los brazos de Shaka sin conocimiento...

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

(NA: Song 1 "_**Down with the sickness**"_, by **Gay Jordon**, **_Queen Of The Damned_**)

(NA: Song 2 "_**Not Meant For Me**"_, by **Gay Jordon**, **_Queen Of The Damned_**)G

_Agradezco su lectura a todas, muy en especial a tres chicas que me comentan por mail lo que les parece mi fic, ya que son comentarios que no creo merecer y que en verdad, me halagan porque dos de ellas han leído en libro y una es fiel lectora de Anee Rice... besitos... bye! _


	8. Remember

_Este capítulo esta súper larguísimo 9.9... me sorprendo a mi misma por esto .o._

_En fin... el final es un completo fracaso... lean... y please... sean sinceras que no me enojo, sus puntos de vista me sirven para mejorar x_

_Beshos! oxo oxo oxo_

**Chapter 8**

**Remember**

La quimera recién experimentada había sido la causa principal por la que su semblante se encontraba bañado en toxinas gráciles y que el pecho se dilatara con aceleración.

Una mano palpitante borró los rastros impregnados de agitación en su faz, mientras la otra se posaba en el torso y trataba de apaciguar su respiración; mas, al notarse en un área cuya perturbada mente no reconocía, la intención por aplacar los rastros de conmoción quedó en nada.

El concepto cama quedaba muy lejos de describir a lo que de reposo le había servido: un conjunto de cojines, sabanas y mantas de tul, todas con bordados en negro y rojo; había formado parte del lecho.

Ya puesto en pie, delineó con las pupilas cada parte de la habitación extrañamente decorada con grecas góticas, desde los surcos de los ventanales, hasta los pilares alzándose con finos fustes hasta la bóveda del techo, a varios pies de altura.

Podía sentir ese sitio familiar, como si anteriormente ya hubiera pisado el mosaico de marfil y su nariz aspirado la fragancia ancestral del recinto.

Sus ojos localizaron la puerta de nieve con dos cerrojos de oro, aunque los pies no le guiaron hasta la salida porque su atención se distrajo con un muro, por demás extraño.

Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una pintura; pero al observarle con mayor detenimiento –previamente allegado-, se dio cuenta de que era un árbol genealógico. En el aparecían los nombres de muchas personas, tantas, que consideraba no cabía una identidad más. Sus pupilas caobas observaron cada trazo y fragmento, topándose con placas de tres diversos elementos de oro, plata y bronce, esparcidas por el muro.

Seguramente, cada una tenía un motivo para lucir con ese color, ya fuera bruñido, amarillo o café.

Con la mirada indagó en los nombres hasta encontrar uno que le hizo retroceder

-"Saga Moreau"- A la placa áurea con su nombre acaecían varias líneas que lo relacionaban con otros seres que no conocía y otros que si –"Mu de Moreau... Kanon y Radamanthys Breuer..."- Un fulgor acompañó sus ojos, anhelante. Si bien recordaba, era muy pequeño la última vez que ambos le sonrieron. Suspiró melancólico y prosiguió con su la inspección, notando dos placas diferentes, ya que ambas tenían una ligera mancha escarlata –"Camus Breuer... Milo Van Dyck..."- Una y otra estaban separadas por corto espacio. Pero él no entendía el motivo por cual lucían manchadas de sangre ¿Qué podría significar?

-"¿Cuándo?"- Su cuerpo no pudo evitar el estremecimiento ante aquella voz, ni la cadena de emociones que le sacudieron al dar la vuelta y ver a su tío -seguido por lo que parecía ser una escolta de vampiros-, caminando en dirección a él con un amenazante mohín.

Los inmortales se detuvieron casi a media sala, Saga prosiguió su camino hasta situarse delante del muro, cerca del pelirrojo

-"¿Cuándo?"- Volvió a indagar con sequedad, sin mirarlo. Alzó el brazo y dirigió dos de sus dedos a la placa con el nombre de su sobrino, impregnando el fin de su extremidad con ese líquido carmesí. El francés quizo preguntar «_¿Cuándo qué?_», pero el gesto ceñudo del que su familiar hacia gala, ahuyentaba toda articulación. Notando su perturbación, Saga, permitió que sus esmeraldas se enfocan en el rostro pálido de Camus, haciéndole retroceder con mayor pavor cuando acercó el rostro y pudo cubrir sus labios con los propios.

Aquél roce fue momentáneo, tan sólo manteniéndose milésimas de segundo; ya que apenas supo lo que quería saber, volvió a observar el muro

-"Ya veo…"- Y le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia el grupo de vampiros.

Aún abrumado, el pelirrojo fue tras él decidido a ejercer su derecho de réplica ante esa acción; mas, analizando su cerebro lo que había ocurrido, comprendió sin preguntar lo que su tío había querido interpretar

-"Nuestro último nexo con los humanos ya no existe"- Comenzó a decir el peliazul –"Aún así, no podemos dejar que Pandora destruya lo que nosotros hemos protegido por siglos"- Hubo un asentimiento mutuo por parte de los inmortales que le escuchaban, entre los que el francés reconoció como varios miembros que en otros ocasiones habían estado en la mansión, a Shaka y Aioria Brigeman, y a un vampiro de cabellos negros que nunca antes había visto

-"La única forma de acabar con ella es absorbiendo toda su sangre, hasta la última gota"- Explicó Mu; y Camus no comprendió el porque de esas miradas ensombrecidas

-"El precio por destruirla es muy alto..."- Acotó Shion (NA: aparece en el capítulo dos con Lune), los otros asintieron con murmuraciones

-"También el no hacerlo es un gran riesgo"- Fue el agraciado rubio quien profirió su opinión

-"Shaka tiene razón. Yo apenas si conseguí salir con vida de las catacumbas; pero dejarla que ande por ahí es más peligroso"- Dijo Shura

-"¿De quien hablan?"- Inquirió el pelirroj9o atrayendo todas las miradas hacia sí. Saga colocó una mano sobre su hombro

-"De Pandora, nuestra madre y la que se llevó anoche a Milo... ¿Lo recuerdas?"- Ante sus ojos se presentaron las imágenes de lo ocurrido aquella luna, desde la mujer de cabellos oscuros y ropaje provocativo, hasta la forma en que el rubio accedió a besarla sin importarle lo que él presenciara.

Movió con rapidez la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, como respuesta positiva

-"¿Tan malo es?"- Preguntó con un temor notorio en la voz.

-"Es vil, cruel y poderosa; nadie ah podido vencerla en el pasado"- Comentó el albino

-"Pero, uno de nosotros tuvo que sacrificarse"- Fue Aioria quien interrumpió a Lune

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Indagó el francés con mayor pavor, retrocediendo la pierna derecha por mero impulso

-"La única forma de matar a otro vampiro es beber toda su sangre, hasta la última gota..."- Explicó Saga, a quien Mu interrumpió

-"Hacerlo es cometer suicidio..."- Y le dedicó una mirada significativa a su marido.

-"Ya que quien la beba, logrará darle muerte a ese vampiro..."

-"Acosta de convertirse él mismo en piedra por toda la eternidad"- Terminaron de explicar Shaka primero y Shion después. El líder inmortal se volvió hacia ellos la vista, hablándoles con determinación

-"Por ello no hay que claudicar, Pandora tiene que ser detenida antes que..."- Pero no terminó su alocución, cuando las puertas blanquecinas se abrieron por completo, permitiendo la entrada a un ser (NA: lo tengo que decir) indeseable

Todas las miradas pávidas, enfocaron la figura de su reina, la cual iba en compañía del roquero. Ambos vestían trajes provocativos: ella con un corsé de metal, la falda larga y pegada, abierta por ambos lados de las piernas y su mismo cabello suelto adornando la desnudez de los hombros y espalda nívea; él sólo vestía un pantalón de cuero y un cinturón con un antiguo símbolo en la hebilla, mientras que el torso se mostraba desnudo, con un medallón extraño que le colgaba del cuello.

La pelioscuro se adentro en la habitación con su caminar sensual, seguida por el rubio

-"Mis hijos"- Habló ella –"Me hierve la sangre de verlos reunidos conspirando en mi contra"- Sacó los colmillos para amenazar con ellos a los otros inmortales. Saga avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella

-"Milo, apártate"- Demandó.

I've watched you change 

El corazón de Camus dio un vuelco cuando esos zafiros extraviados se situaron en el semblante de su tío.

-"No"- Respondió con una voz que su mentor y él, no reconocieron

Into a fly 

Pandora sonrió encantada. Si bien quería vengarse el peliazul con arrebatarle al pupilo que suplantaría a su amor perdido, parecía ya causarle un daño suficiente; mas, esas no eran todas sus cartas. Observó a un muchacho que no parecía vampiro, uno mortal que no le prestaba atención a ella, si no a quien ya le pertenecía; comprendiendo el significado de ese fulgor preocupado en sus orbes, sonrío con mayor tesón al reconocerle como familiar de su enemigo

I looked away 

Con sus pupilas caobas, Camus quería atraer la atención de Milo, hacerle sentir que él comprendía el significado de su última canción y que aunque las emociones aún fueran nuevas para sí mismo, estaba completamente seguro de amarlo pese a que su corazón ya no latiera

You were on fire 

Aún más, quería recordarle que dentro de su pacto le había prometido estar con él siempre; incluso ahora que todo lo señalaba como traidor

-"Tú serás mi nuevo rey, lo sabes ¿No es así?"- Le dijo Pandora a Milo de forma atrevida, deslizando las manos por su espalda y pecho

-"Tienes mi lealtad"- Respondió aún con la mirada perdida

-"Entonces..."- Se apartó del rubio para hacer un movimiento con sus manos, emitir una corriente de aire, y derribar a todos los vampiros presentes –quienes estaban expectantes-, para dejar solo a Camus en medio del salón. –"Mátalo"- Ordenó. Sin emitir sonido, los pies del roquero lo llevaron hasta un aturdido francés

I watched a change 

_**In you**_

-"NO!"- Gritó Saga incorporándose rápidamente. Su cuerpo se colocó entre el poseído rubio y su familiar –"No te lo voy a permitir"- Apretó los dientes, entreabriendo los labios hasta mostrar la fiereza de sus caninos

It's like you never 

_**Had wings**_

Prosiguió el griego su andar, pero su mentor no quería lastimarle

-"¡Despierta ya, ella sólo te usa contra mi! ¿No te das cuenta que te esta obligando a que lastimes a quien te hizo sentir que tu inmortalidad merecía la pena?"- Milo se detuvo, parecía estar a punto de volver en sí. La reina, no deseando perder el repuesto de su rey, movió las manos, provocando un efecto en el cuerpo del peliazul, que fue a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares, a un par de metros por arriba del suelo.

_**Now you feel**_

_**So alive**_

-"Cuando lo mates, te daré tu corona"- Comentó la pelioscuro. El rubio comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el francés, cuyos ojos ya no le observaban con preocupación, si con sentimientos gemelos a los que él mostró la noche de su supuesta despedida

I've watched you change 

-"¡No te atrevas!"- Vociferaba su mentor tratando de librarse de las cuerdas invisibles con las que la reina parecía haberlo aprisionado.

Los labios del pelirrojo temblaron al pronunciar su sentencia

-"Si eso es lo que quieres"- Con la mano derecha descubrió su cuello, pasando todo el cabello volcánico, hacia el otro lado. Todos los inmortales dejaron de respirar, atentos a lo que el muchacho estaba diciendo

-"Camus... maldición... no..."- Murmuró el líder

-"Hazlo Milo"- La mirada de su victima se tornó entristecida. El vampiro apresó su cintura al tiempo que acercaba los colmillos a la piel francesa; fue entonces que este cerró los ojos cuando dos colmillos se aferraron a la yugular y le arrancaron la vida con esas gotas escarlata

_**I took you home**_

_**Set you on the glass**_

_**I pulled off your wings**_

_**Then I laughed**_

Algunos recuerdos llegaron a la mente turbada del roquero, unos donde los protagonistas en esas escenas de su cabeza, sólo eran ellos dos: un sabor metálico en su paladar, un jadeo y algunos vocablos significativos que marcaron esa noche...

Después de todo desobedeció las ordenes de su mentor y obtuvo lo que quiso, podía sonreír triunfal y pregonar que ahora él le pertenecía, aunque estaba lastimándolo...

Sus pupilas cerúleas temblaron. Percibió en la cavidad una esencia sublime, una con el sabor de los sentimientos prohibidos para un inmortal, pero anhelados a los ojos de un humano. Los labios le titilaron. El cuerpo perdió fuerza y cayó de rodillas con el pelirrojo en sus brazos; sintiendo los dedos del muchacho aferrase a su nuca y unos cuantos más sostenidos a pocos centímetros de la columna.

El pavor se apoderó de su ser cuando aquellas extremidades se deslizaron hacia el suelo y el pequeño tambor en la yugular dejó de tocar.

Cerró los ojos. Su despertar llegó demasiado tarde. Él mismo había acabado con el único mortal que despertó inquietudes nuevas y prohíbas en su ser...

Resbaló por su mejilla una lágrima carmín, la cual con sus poderes secó al concebir una idea.

Levantó el rostro mientras dejaba al francés en el piso, encontrándose con un abatido y derrotado Saga. Negó el contacto visual y se dirigió a la pelioscuro, la cual reía ante su total victoria

-"Eso se llama lealtad"- Los vampiros que se encontraban aún en el piso, apretaron los puños y ambas líneas de dientes

_**I watched a change**_

_**In you**_

-"Dame mi corona"- Exijo el rubio siendo sometido a varias miradas acusadoras; el único que no tenia puestas sus esmeraldas en él, era Saga

_**It's like you never**_

Had wings 

Su completa atención estaba fija en el cuerpo inerte de su sobrino, en la última voluntad de su hermano, que él no había podido cumplir...

Un cuestionamiento rondaba en su mente, el saber la causa de que Milo le odiara tanto, de que prefiriera obrar como odiaba; es decir, al roquero le desagradaba matar por placer ¿Entonces por qué estaba con ella, con el ser más siniestro?

_**Now you feel**_

_**So alive**_

¿Podía acaso más el poder que todas las cosas aprendidas aquellos siglos?

Sus orbes defraudadas vislumbraron al rubio que ya era 'coronado', al vampiro traidor que gustaba de la sangre ofrecida por Pandora, succionándola de la extremidad diestra

I've watched you change 

_**Now you feel alive…**_

_**You feel alive…**_

_**You feel alive… **_

Y la reina hablaba. Emitía un discurso sobre lo que ella y Milo harían cuando borraran su dichosa hermandad y a todo el que quisiera interferir en sus planes

I've watched you change 

Las pupilas de Saga delataban el odio hacia ambos vampiros, concentrando su atención en un par de luceros

_**It's like you never**_

Had wings ahhh ahh ahhh 

¿Qué mejor oportunidad de demostrar la vergüenza que aquellos actos provocaban en él, que reteniéndole la mirada y cambiar la suya por una amenazante?

Fue entonces que el peliazul se percató de algo. La reina ya le había solicitado a su nuevo esposo que se detuviera; pero este no la soltaba, solamente miraba a su mentor esperando algo...

_**You change…**_

_**You change…**_

_**You change…**_

Y Saga pudo sentir nuevamente sus extremidades, incluso al bajar la vista hacia sus otros compañeros, ellos comenzaban a levantarse para ir en pos de Pandora, e incrustarle los caninos en alguna parte de su cuerpo

La pelioscuro se vio rodeada de inmortales que succionaban su elixir, con mordidas por los brazos, cuello, hombros y espalda. Apretó los colmillos y movió la extremidad diestra, aventando al albino hacia aun lado, el cual en el piso comenzó a quemarse desde el vientre hasta que terminó por calcinarse. La fuerza se le iba con cada hilo escarlata que le arrancaban del cuerpo. Trató de empujar a otro vampiro, pero le fue imposible. Tomó una bocanada de aire y movió la extremidad izquierda, logrando aventar a Shaka contra el suelo.

El rubio comenzó a quemarse, pero cuando Saga se unió a sus hermanos inmortales, aquél ardor terminó.

De un momento a otro la última gota de sangre podía ser succionada por cualquiera de ellos, y temiendo ser convertidos en piedra, todos se apartaron al mismo tiempo.

Pandora sonrió aún más complacida

-"Si buscan mi muerte, ustedes mismos se condenan a la suya"- Dijo regocijada en sí misma. Los vampiros se observaron entre ellos. La única forma de ganar era consumiendo su sangre por completo, y al hacerlo, les esperaba una eternidad atrapados en un cuerpo que no podían mover.

El peliazul dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, contemplando el cuerpo inerte de Camus, para luego posar sus ojos en el semblante pálido de su esposo. Mu era lo único que le quedaba, la razón más importante por la que debía dudar en cuanto a convertirse en piedra, aunque si hubiera sido en otro tiempo, cuando en su corazón sólo habitaba el recuerdo de Kanon, la decisión se hubiera tornado diferente, menos crucial; por ello, cuando Milo -convencido de que era culpa suya el que Pandora estuviera delante de ellos-, avanzó decidido a ser quien se sacrificara, su mentor le sostuvo el antebrazo para detenerlo y ser él verdugo de la reina

-"Saga..."- Le llamó Mu, pero este sólo le dedicó una mirada antes de tomar el cuello de la pelioscuro y morder su cuello.

El roquero también volteó hacia atrás, observando con sus pupilas cerúleas, al mortal que le enseñó el significado de ser un vampiro. Avanzó hacia él, inclinándose para acunar su cuerpo hasta que la cien se apoyara en su pecho

-"Camus, ¿Me oyes?"- Le dijo en el oído. Acomodó su cabeza de forma tal que esta quedara colgada en su brazo izquierdo y que los dedos de esta misma extremidad tocaran los labios pálidos y fríos del francés. –"Sé que aún estas aquí, recuerda que eres vampiro, que llevas mi sangre en tus venas como yo llevo la tuya... Despierta."- Con la uña de su mano diestra se hizo un corte en el cuello, muy cerca de yugular, dejando que algunas gotas de su sangre tocaran la boca del menor y que este reconociera la esencia que ya había disfrutado la noche que fue a decirle adiós...

**-:- Flash Back -:-**

En aquella noche de supuesta despedida, los labios de ambos se encontraron. Fue el primer roce en la atracción prohibida, la cual desencadeno emociones en el inmortal que no supo frenar.

Compartiendo la caricia, en su estado perpetuo, los caninos del rubio surgieron entre las carnosidades, cortando sin desearlo, la superficie labial del menor.

_**We kiss**_

_**The Stars**_

_**We writhe**_

_**We are**_

En la mirada escarlata de Milo se dibujó el horror, mientras el sabor del francés le cosquilleaba en la boca, provocándole mayor ansia de morderlo.

Camus abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando su propia esencia de vida en la yema de uno de los dedos que se había llevado al labio, para luego pasar su vista hacia la faz perturbada del rubio...

El pelirrojo le sonrió. Acortó nuevamente la distancia antes impuesta y continuó con la tarea que había sido interrumpida, permitiéndose disfrutar su propio sabor en los labios del inmortal que amaba...

Pero el rubio sabia que eso estaba mal, que como hacia un rato, si ese contacto seguía, no podría frenar los instintos que lo carcomían, cada vez que ese francés se atrevía a aprisionar los contornos rozados de su boca.

-"No lo veas como un asesinato"- Le dijo el francés en un linde con su oído, adivinando el temor que podía ser la única debilidad del inmortal –"Entiende esto como una nueva forma de vida para ti y para mi, sin que otros se interpongan entre nosotros por no ser de la misma 'especie'."- Hizo una mueca de desagrado, cambiándola enseguida por una sonrisa. Milo deslizó sus fríos dedos por la tersa mejilla que tenia enfrente

-"Quiero que estés seguro de tu decisión; ya te eh mostrado que ser así no es fácil"

-"Lo sé..."- Resbaló sus propias manos hasta su cintura, donde tomó el final de la playera que había usado para dormir, deslizándola en dirección a la cabeza; dejando al descubierto la mitad de su cuerpo. –"Jamás en mi vida estuve tan seguro de algo"- Colocó las manos en los pectorales del rubio y selló sus labios.

El roquero permitió que hiciera una expedición dentro de su cavidad, que jugara con los botones de su gabardina hasta desabrocharlos y que luego la deslizara por los brazos, quitando aquella prenda de su cuerpo. Aún con las palmas en su desnudo pecho, le hizo retroceder al empujarlo con cautela hasta la cama, donde el inmortal tomó asiento. Camus le dedicó una sonrisa, mordió su propio labio y colocando los dedos en el resorte de su pijama, le permitió a la prenda resbalarse por sus piernas, hasta terminar el trayecto en el piso.

Y vaya que desnudo era más apetecible...

_**Your name**_

_**Desire**_

_**Your flesh**_

_**We are**_

El vampiro volvió a ponerse en pie, con la mirada aún dirigida hacia el cuerpo mortalmente perfecto que tenía frente a sí. Colocó una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura. Acercó el rostro, mas no le besó como el muchacho creyó, sólo permitió que su hálito frío se estrellara contra su dermis, mientras él movía la cabeza por el cuello que iba despejando, hombros, nuca y oído. Descubrió en su espalda un tatuaje en forma de una luna que devoraba una estrella, pero no le prestó mucha atención

-"Milo..."- Le escuchó decir en un tono suplicante. La figura del inmortal se encontraba situada detrás suyo, con las manos gélidas de este, sobre su vientre y entre el hueco del hombro y el mentón; con su miembro ubicado entre las dos voluptuosidades desnudas.

Los caninos se le asomaron, pero no lo mordió, se limitó a desplazarlos por su piel desde el cuello hasta la muñeca, donde finalmente los enterró; y para acallar cualquier sonido que alertara sin desearlo, a alguno de los habitantes en la mansión, él mismo guió sus dedos hasta la cavidad del menor.

El pelirrojo percibió un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre, mientras el vampiro se alimentaba con su sangre. Sus labios cautivaron el extremo de la mano, la lengua jugueteó con la yema y los dientes apresaron con mayor fuerza, cuando el hormigueo era inceste y no sabía de que forma alimentarlo. No lo supo hasta que el rubio dejó la articulación para clavar los colmillos en la espalda francesa -a la misma altura de la clavícula-, en lo que su extremidad libre se deslizaba por el vientre de su presa, bajando con suaves roces, hasta tocar la excitación del menor. Tan pronto como ese miembro caliente fue sostenido por las frías manos del vampiro, de la boca de Camus emanaron respiraciones entre cortadas, que ni la tarea de sus dientes y lengua, sosegaban. Milo no dejó de masajear aquella parte del pelirrojo, ni si quiera al cambiar el sitio donde sus caninos decidieron enterrarse.

Your mouth 

Le tomó por el brazo y le dio la vuelta, reclamando un beso profundo donde sus colmillos volvieron a jugar un papel importante, al apresar el labio del francés. Esta vez no se despegó al percibir el sabor metálico, si no que succionó su sangre con el mismo placer con el que cantaría en el escenario.

Las manos del menor se dirigieron hacia el cinturón del roquero, quitaron la hebilla y bajaron el cierre, mientras trataba de ponerlo en la misma condición que la suya, aunque el contorno de su boca siguiera preso.

La extremidades del pelirrojo rodearon su cuello. Milo colocó las manos en las carnosidades traseras y le obligó a enredar las piernas también en su cintura, sin perder el ritmo del beso.

Tomó asiento en la cama, con las rodillas del menor a cada lado y su cuerpo lleno de roces gratificantes. Deslizó los dedos por su espalda, terminando el recorrido entre un pequeño especio que acarició, enloqueciendo de placer al francés.

This words 

-"Ya es hora"- Le explicó –"Algunas partes de tu cuerpo han sido mordidas, pero no con la intención de que te desangres; para poder convertirte en vampiro primero tienes que morir"- Con la respiración acelerada, Camus buscó aquellos zafiros en medio de la casi total oscuridad

-"Tengo un poco de miedo"- Confesó –"Pero quiero estar contigo siempre"- Milo le regaló una sonrisa

-"Lo estarás"- Hizo a un lado algunos cabellos de fuego, descansando los labios en la yugular. –"Cierra los ojos y piensa en el primer momento que nos vimos..."- Acató el mortal aquella petición sin pensar, cuando sintió una fuerza punzada en el cuello, una más dolorosa que las otras. Se aferró al rubio mientras su cuerpo resbalaba hacia un lado de la cama, con el roquero encima suyo. Sus extremidades comenzaron a perder fuerza, la respiración empezó a fallarle y los párpados decidieron abrirse. Milo temblaba en el momento que a su cavidad penetro aquella esencia francesa. Despegó los colmillos de su yugular y le miró a los ojos –"Lo que sigue es muy difícil, pero lo superarás"- Le costaba trabajo asimilar que ese corazón humano al que le profesaba tanta idolatría, muy pronto dejaría de latir. Con la uña sesgó su propia muñeca hasta que una gota de un color rojo intenso escurrió por esta. Colocó la extremidad sobre la boca entreabierta del muchacho que se desangraba y permitió que sus labios se mancharan de ese elixir que le daría vida eterna. Camus, con la respiración entrecortada y los sentidos drenándose por esos orificios en el cuello, aferró los dientes aún mortales reclamando un hálito de vida...

_**Silence**_

_**It turns**_

Humming 

Una fuerte punzada en el estómago le hizo despegarse del inmortal, mientras se revolcaba en la cama con las manos sobre el ombligo, como si tratase de mitigar el dolor agonizante que lo azotaba.

Milo prefirió cerrar los ojos y no ser testigo de la muerte que llevaría al francés, a vivir por una eternidad.

Como un virus, la sangre del inmortal penetro en las venas, recorriéndolas de principio a fin, hasta que el cuerpo quedó enteramente infectado y el corazón de emitir sonidos de tambor. Con la mirada perdida en dirección al techo, el cuerpo inerte sin que el pecho siguiera el proceso de aspirar y exhalar, la entidad del pelirrojo no parecía haber sufrido cambios de ninguna índole, por lo menos no a los ojos de Milo; y lo que parecieron ser horas de silencio, tan sólo simbolizaba un soplo de expiración. Los párpados se abrieron y cerraron con rapidez un par de veces, la cavidad dejó al descubierto los nuevos y afilados colmillos de marfil, el cabello rojizo perdió su propiedad lacia para lucir crespo, al mismo tiempo que aquellas agraciadas pupilas caoba se mostraban de un tono gemelo al elixir que nuevamente el roquero le ofrecía para revitalizarse.

We laugh 

Sonrieron triunfantes por la travesura efectuada, antes de que el francés gustara de aquello que lo había transformado.

_**My head**_

_**Falls back**_

El mayor se estremeció al percibir aquellos caninos incrustados en su yugular, y es que en el acto se materializaba una emoción nunca antes percibida ni siquiera con él, quizá debido a que lo había convertido en su compañero y ahora ambos eran iguales, sin ninguna clase de ataduras que reprimieran su sentir.

_**Cold**_

_**We're so cold**_

_**We are so**_

_**Cold**_

_**We're so cold**_

Pero la comodidad revolucionó, cuando Camus perdió el control y demandó más sangre que la ofrecida por el rubio; provocando que este tuviera que arrojarlo con brusquedad para despegarlo de su cuello...

Al volver en sí, el pelirrojo -que ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso-, ofreció disculpas con la mirada, sin haber sido consiente de lo ocurrido hasta que notó la forma en que Milo le veía... como si no lo conociera...

Los labios se despegaron sin articular oración alguna, consternado por ese apetito feroz que no había controlado.

El rubio, quien adivinó las causas de su tribulación, colocó las rodillas en la alfombra malva, gateando hasta dejar un espacio muy corto entre su nariz y la del menor

-"Yo lo..."- Pero el griego se apropió de los labios, impidiendo todo paso de vocablos por estos; inició una nueva batalla de besos, permitiendo que Camus experimentara con su cuerpo ahora inmortal, las gemelas emociones que había sentido cuando no lo era. Los nuevos caninos del pelirrojo se incrustaron en los labios ensangrentados de Milo, siendo culpable del hilo de sangre que broto en dirección a la barbilla de este, culminando la primera gota de su esencia, en el pecho desnudo donde los labios franceses decidieron situarse para limpiarla.

Bring me to life How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home 

El menor decidió tomar las riendas del acto, en el momento que sin despegar el contorno de su boca de cualquier parte en el cuerpo del roquero, le ayudó a ponerse en pie, al tiempo que él se sentaba en la cama y le dedicaba una mirada lasciva. El griego no captó sus intenciones hasta el instante en que la cavidad de su pareja fue a dar un poco mas abajo del vientre, situándose en un lugar de alta sensibilidad para su cuerpo; y como reacción a los roces húmedos que vinieron después, los colmillos se aferraron al labio inferior para acallar las muestras de deleite, que siendo escuchadas por alguien más en la mansión, acarrearían consecuencias fatales para ambos. Las caderas cobraron vida al moverse en dirección de la boca del otro, emitiendo sonidos quedos ante un éxtasis que llenaba su masculinidad. Las manos se aferraron a la cabella de fuego, manejando el moviendo sobre su miembro. La papila del antiguo mortal acarició el final con un movimiento circular que logró arrancarle un gemido no controlado al rubio; quien como respuesta, empujó la cabeza del francés en dirección contraria a la suya, mientras él se dedicaba a aprisionar su cuerpo con las extremidades, y a reclamar un beso ansioso con algunos roces entre su ya erecto órgano masculino contra el final de la espalda del otro, cuyas piernas habían subido hasta la pelvis del mayor. Sin embargo, el miembro también erguido de Camus obstaculizaba la copulación, por lo que Milo tiró bruscamente de su brazo para levantarlo de la cama, mientras él, de pie, se colocaba nuevamente detrás suyo con las manos situadas una en la pierna –muy cerca de la hombría- y la otra a la altura de la cintura –a escasos centímetros del ombligo-; con aquella carnosidad caliente entre las posaderas del más joven, quien dejó escapar gemidos de sus labios ensangrentados. El rubio volvió a prestar sus dedos para silenciarle, mientras él se dedicaba a mover en círculos lo que ponía así al francés, y morder el brazo que el joven había pasado por detrás de la cabeza del mayor.

(Wake me up) wake me up inside (Can't wake up) wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (Can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become 

Las piernas le temblaban, con ese cosquilleo interno que embriagaba los sentidos y que le debilitaba. Se dobló hacia delante buscando el apoyo del colchón, con Milo detrás suyo tratando de impedir que huyera de sus garras. Las manos le sirvieron de soporte para el torso y las rodillas sobre la cama, sostén para las caderas, las cuales el griego aprisionaba con sus blancas y huesudas manos. Enterró los colmillos en su hombro y le obligó a quedarse en la posición antes descrita, en tanto él apoyado con su brazo diestro, colocaba su miembro con la mano libre, en la abertura trasera del francés. Camus profirió un gemido al sentir aquél ardiente intruso, el cual fue introducido sin ninguna consideración, con el más exquisito dolor que placiera a ambos.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**you can't just leave me**_

_**breathe into me and make me real**_

_**bring me to life**_

Los movimientos frenéticos del roquero no se hicieron esperar, acompañados de expiraciones entrecortadas con cada envestida. Sus partes se estrellaban contra las voluptuosidades del pelirrojo, sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda que tenia como panorama –con esa luna que devoraba una estrella-, y sus labios goteaban escarlata cada vez que trataba de no gemir muy fuerte. De los poros abiertos emanaban ligeras tóxicas, y la sangre embriagante antes ingerida, le golpeaba en los pómulos con una sensación de incendio en la dermis. Tomó la masculinidad del más joven y la sedujo con los dedos.

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Gimió más fuerte y aceleró el movimiento, llenándose de éxtasis cada vez que entraba y salía del francés. Recorrió con besos la espalda descubierta del pelirrojo, limpiando el plasma encarnado que las uñas arrancaron. Escuchó una muestra clara del clímax en su apogeo y terminó dejando la esencia que antes llenaba su miembro, en el interior del antiguo mortal. Cuando el cosquilleo ya no nadaba en su vientre, se apartó del cuerpo que se ubicaba bajo de sí, recostándose a su lado, en tanto este trataba de apaciguaron su respiración y también tomaba sitio a un costado

-"Ahora que estas tatuado en mi piel, soy de tu total pertenencia"- Le dijo al vampiro un par de siglos mayor. Estiró la mano y resbaló sus dedos por la mejilla huesuda, pálida y fría que tenía en frente. Milo retuvo la caricia

_**Frozen inside without your touch without your love**_

_**darling only you are the life among the dead**_

-"Te eh otorgado libertad, Camus"- Acotó, llevándose el fina de aquella extremidad hacia la boca, donde les permitió a sus colmillos clavarse. El pelirrojo le observó con desconcierto, sin comprender la razón de sus palabras. –"Cuando un vampiro convierte a un mortal en alguien de su misma especie, se crea entre ambos un nexo que sólo puede romperse cuando el pupilo bebe la sangre de su maestro."- Explicó –"Tu esta noche has bebido mi sangre para transformarte y también para alimentarte, eso quiere decir que ya nada te liga a mi... sólo... los sentimientos que ya no tienes como inmortal"- Trató de soltar su mano, pero el francés la apretó para hacerse notar

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

-"Yo no te dejaré por nada del mundo, y estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas hasta que tú te canses de mi compañía o alguna fuerza mayor a lo que sentimos nos separe... Te lo prometo"- Le obsequió una sonrisa mientras deslizaba su cuerpo hasta sentarse en el abdomen del mayor, atrayendo las manos de este a que se posaran en sus voluptuosidades traseras. –"A menos, claro, que sea una indirecta para que te deje ir"- El rubio negó mientras resbalaba los dedos por aquellos carnosos montes

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems 

_**got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

_**don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something more**_

_**Bring me to life**_

-"Por mi espero que no lo hagas, ya que gracias a ti mi eternidad tiene un significado de mayor índole; y me eh hecho tan adicto a tu sangre... tus besos... tu cuerpo... que no resistiría tu lejanía"- Camus se impulsó hacia delante, con sus propias manos apoyadas en el pecho desnudo del roquero, buscando los labios que esa noche le pertenecieron y los cuales se llenaron de su propia sangre para convertirlo en el vampiro que ahora mordía esa carnosidad sonrosada, deleitándose con el sabor sublime de la vida.

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Entregándose también a quien le había dado significado a su vida mortal

**-:- End Of Flash Back -:-**

Apoyó las mano diestra en el piso, entrecerrando los ojos ante la panzada que lo azotaba y el drenado de sangre del que era victima; colocando la extremidad en la nunca del pelirrojo, por arriba de esos cabellos que parecían incendiar su piel, para pegarlo más contra sí y ayudar a que se alimentara.

Entre tanto, Saga succionaba la sangre de la reina, dispuesto a destruirla aún a posta de su vida. Los otros inmortales permanecían atentos, esperando el desenlace de aquella obra terrorífica.

El líder resguardó sus orbes, conociendo que el fin tanto para ella como para él, estaba tan solo a unas gotas de plasma; pero sus esmeraldas no permanecieron ocultas por mucho tiempo, ya que una fuerza de ambigua derivación le obligó a desertar un par de metros de distancia lejos de Pandora, como si un campo invisible la protegiera de cualquiera de los vampiros, que también habían retrocedido.

Los presentes entonces enfocaron su mirada en la parte contraria a donde se ubicaba la puerta, en el cuerpo de Camus que caminaba hacia ellos con un aspecto nunca antes presentado –ni siquiera a los ojos de Milo-, y con un rubio exánime que tenia la mano sobre su cuello, teñido bajo el manto de miles de partículas de ADN.

El roquero se encontraba de pie, un poco débil pero con "vida", admirando al pelirrojo de forma menos aterrada que el circulo de inmortales o que la misma Pandora; y es que la noche de su transformación, esos cambios en su aspecto no se habían materializado, como el cabello enteramente rizado, la faz más pálida y huesuda de lo normal, con el aspecto fiero que delataban sus colmillos teñidos por la sangre del griego haciendo juego con sus pupilas en un tono gemelo.

La pelioscuro quiso retroceder al mirarle, pero sus fuerzas se habían diluido con cada hilo de sangre que sus propios hijos le arrebataron, dejándola con un aspecto exangüe; y es que en ese niño que estuvo a punto de matar, ahora que le contemplaba fijamente y con esa revolución en todas y cada una de sus facciones, reconocía en él a quien amó una vez y por quien todo aquél legado había comenzado por mera acto vengativo

-"Kamÿel"- Musitó con algo más parecido a una angustia que hacia siglos no experimentaba

-"Ah despertado..."- Dijo Saga para sí mismo, recordando la profecía pintada en una de las muchas paredes de la catacumba:

"_Aquél, a quien la primera condenada busca, será heredero de un linaje casto de inmortales, nacido en la rama de enemigos magistrales, en la octava luna de Acuario. El más puro de los vampiros atravesará un estado de transición donde la debilidad humana será su mayor punto contrario, antes de retornar al trono en su máximo apogeo; y cuando él despierte al mundo de los no-vivos, ella volverá_"

Eso quizá podría explicar el que Milo le hubiera dejado inconsciente, como muerto.

Camus, quien parecía encontrarse oculto bajo esa mascara de crueldad, sonrió de forma pérfida, aún con sus rubíes sirviendo de espejo a la figura de Pandora; la misma que siempre había disfrutado con el dolor de otros y que ahora parecía aterrada. Le complació ver dolor en sus ojos e incertidumbre en el semblante. Tomó un mechón de su propio cabello, lo enrolló de forma juguetona en uno de sus dedos zurdos, mientras levantaba la mano diestra hacia la reina y le prendía fuego con la mirada.

La pelisocuro comenzó a incendiarse desde el vientre hasta que todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por llamas de tonos amarillos, naranjas y rojos, mientras el pelirrojo reía en medio de los gritos de su antigua pareja.

Era tan cruel como ella... quizá más sádico y peligroso que la propia reina...

«_Camus si es un vampiro, el más puro de nuestro raza..._»

Después de todo, Saga lo había dicho, inmortal más puro no existía...

El mosaico blanquecino quedó manchado de negro y cubierto de una fina masa gris: los restos de quien fuera un peligro para el mundo.

El francés dejó de reír. Pasó la mirada por cada uno de los vampiros presentes con un gesto mordaz, hasta que decidió abrir las fauces para mostrar sus colmillos y abalanzarse sobre su propio tío... queriendo quizás, cortar los lazos de raíz. El peliazul apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder la pierna derecha, cuando estaba a pocos milímetros de colocar las manos sobre su cuello y morderlo; mas Milo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, usó su agilidad para situarse entre él y su mentor. Frustrado por su objetivo interrumpido, le amenazó con un gesto de colmillos al que al rubio no intimidó

-"Si quieres morder a cualquiera de aquí, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi"- Puntualizó; pero su maestro estaba seguro que de la misma forma en que el griego le mordió para tener libertad, Camus –que ya la tenia- no claudicaría sólo por él

Pero Saga estaba equivocado. El pelirrojo llevaba en sus venas la misma sangre que él le otorgó por voluntad, y en el corazón se mantenían grabado un sentimiento que rompía cualquier norma, incluso la humana; sin contar que el eslabón de ambos se mantenía unido por varios quilates de oro. Eso sin contar con que el galo había decidido cortar con los hábitos vampiricos para seguir los protocolos auto impuestos por su tío, y alimentarse a través de su pareja inmortal, tal como el peliazul lo venía haciendo. En resumen, cada gota de su existencia le pertenecía completamente al rubio y eso incluía su voluntad.

El aspecto fiero fue cambiado por el estado perpetuo de aquella noche, como si se transformara del príncipe "Kamÿel", a Camus Beuer, el nuevo vampiro. Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente, tal vez en un intento por calmar una fuerte punzada. Milo, convencido de que había vuelto a ser el mismo, se acercó hasta él con una mirada arrepentida, que al observar el halagado, no puedo evitar una sonrisa, ni el deseo que sus brazos profesaron, al estrechar entre ellos el cuerpo de quien le otorgó aquella vida.

-"Casi mueres por mi culpa"- Dijo negándose a corresponder el abrazo, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió

-"Ella te tenia bajo su dominio; y además, yo estaba débil. Me negué a alimentarme de otro ser que no fueras tú"- El griego se permitió abrazarle, sin importar cuando pudiera Saga reclamarle por falta a su palabra y convertir a Camus en vampiro; después de todo, su mayor error podía convertirse en una gran bendición, misma que al final les salvó la vida.

Los miembros aún vivos de la hermandad se reunieron en torno a las cenizas de Pandora

-"¿Quién lo diría? Esto es todo lo que resta de quien nos hizo lo que hoy somos"- Comentó Aioria pateando los rastros, sin esparcirlos por todo el mosaico

-"Si, Camus es muy poderoso"- Fue Mu quien esta vez habló, posando sus gemas preocupadas en el semblante dubitativo de su esposo

-"Lo lleva en las venas"- Respondió el todavía líder –"Kanon y Radamanthys lo eran, y si lo sumamos con que es la reencarnación de nuestro rey, y la sangre "**_infectada_**" que Milo le dio a probar..."

-"Pero no podemos dejar que ande por ahí de esa forma. Si se llega a convertir en vampiro y no puede controlar esa parte oscura que todos –alguna vez- ya superamos, será un gran riesgo"- Comentó Shaka; los otros iban a emitir palabras de concordancia, cuando el peliazul agregó

-"Milo estará a su lado para ayudarle, tengo confianza en él"- Giró el rostro hacia donde ambos jóvenes vampiros se encontraban, contemplando un cuadro en el que se besaban sin la menor culpabilidad, ignorando, una vez más, la presencia de la hermandad; aunque como dos entidades de la misma especie, ya no habría obstáculo alguno en su relación.

FIN

_Agradezco mucho su lectura y el apoyo que me han dado estos meses para terminarlo. Como saben, odio a los vampiros -.-... pero lo hice x el concurso de operación halloween T.T... en fin... mil gracias de nuevo a TODAS!!_

_Nos leemos por ahí_

_Bye!! o_

_Próxima actualización: a escoger... Final de forget, nuevo fic o... Infidelidad jeje u_


End file.
